Ishimura Hitoshi Samwise
by Blue J Evergade
Summary: Adaptation des doujinshi de Ichimura Hitoshi a.k.a. Samwise. Chaque chapitres est un Os, et à part les deux premiers, chaque Os peut se lire indépendamment.
1. Crown

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Crown**

* * *

_Après que notre quête soit terminé, j'en suis venu à réaliser quelque chose…_

_Sora n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kairi avait raison. Sous les traits d'Ansem -non, Xehanort- c'était bien Riku. Il l'avait tellement cherché._

_-Riku… C'est Riku..._

_Il l'enlaça, soulagé. Ému._

_-__Où étais-tu__… __Je t'ai cherché partout._

_J'ai compris que je l'aimais._

* * *

Et depuis, c'est devenu compliqué. J'ai le cœur qui bat à toute allure quand je suis avec lui. Le voir avec d'autres, même si ça n'arrive pas souvent, ça me fait mal. Et dès qu'on va dormir chez l'un ou l'autre, j'attends qu'il s'endorme pour pouvoir le contempler.

Depuis mon lit, je soupire, un peu déprimé. Je repasse notre dernière quête dans ma tête. Je ne savais même pas s'il était vivant ou pas, mais j'étais plus heureux de le revoir lui que Kairi, même si j'aime beaucoup Kairi. Mais lui… Il m'avait tellement manqué.

Je me redresse dans mon lit, sous le choc.

Je ne suis pas perturbé plus que ça de réaliser que j'aime les garçons. Mais si Riku découvre que son meilleur ami est gay, il va certainement se mettre en colère. Il va me trouver répugnant et il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Je ne le supporterais pas. Il ne doit jamais découvrir ce que je ressens.

* * *

-…

-…

-… Sora ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi loin ?

En me préparant pour l'école, j'avais compris aussi que je n'avais aucune idée de la distance normale entre deux ''meilleurs amis'', aussi eus-je peur que lorsque je marcherais à côté de lui, Riku se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. J'essaye de me maintenir à une distance respectable, ce qui n'était visiblement pas au goût de Riku.

-Oh, pour rien… Juste… Comme ça… T'inquiètes pas…

-Hum…

Au regard qu'il me lance, je sais qu'il ne me croit pas.

Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il aurait compris ? Perdu dans mes pensées, je sursaute quand on m'attrape la main.

-Ça m'énerve, alors arrête, déclara-t-il froidement.

Sans me lâcher la main, on arrive devant le lycée. Kairi et Selphie nous y attendent.

-Bonjour vous deux ! Salua Kairi avec sourire.

Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie ma tête.

-Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ? Et pourquoi Sora à l'air au bord des larmes ?

-Parce que.

Ce fut l'unique réponse sans appel de Riku. Derrière lui, je n'en mène pas large. Je sais que mon attitude ennuie Riku, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de la distance minimale qu'il pouvait avoir avant que ça ne devienne suspect. Et j'ai du mal à me concentrer alors que sa main est si chaude.

* * *

-Hey Sora, t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien, en ce moment.

Je regarde Tidus et soupire, l'esprit encore emmêlé par la situation.

-Tu fais la tête parce que tu risques de repiquer ?

-Nan…

-Ou fais-tu la tête parce que je suis enfin devenu plus grand que toi ?, suppose Tidus, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-De quelques centimètres seulement, et je n'y pensais pas avant que tu lances le sujet, merci bien…

Je repars dans mes pensées. Pourquoi je me suis mis à aimer Riku ? J'étais certain d'être amoureux de Kairi, avant la destruction de notre île. Mais maintenant… Quand est-ce que ça avait commencé ? Quand on était rentré ? Où après qu'on eut fermé la porte des ténèbres ? À la fin de ma première quête, je me souviens encore du déchirement que ça m'a causé de laisser Kairi derrière. Et aujourd'hui, quand je pense à ce que je peux ressentir pour elle, un sentiment chaleureux m'envahit le corps. Mais quand je pense à Riku, je sens mon corps devenir faible, mes joues chauffent, mon cœur se serre et je sens une chaleur insupportable me prendre aux tripes. C'était tellement plus fort, plus intense.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis entrain de devenir gay ?

-Sora ? Fit Tidus qui commence à s'inquiéter en voyant que je ne réponds pas. Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Je me tourne vers lui et Tidus se fige. J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ça lui arrivait de se figer en me regardant. Mais peu importe. Je me penche pour le serrer contre moi. Tidus était au bord de la crise de panique alors que j'en profite pour analyser ce que je ressens. Mon cœur ne s'emballe pas, je n'ai pas les jambes qui flageolent, donc c'est que je ne dois pas aimer les garçons en général. Seulement Riku.

D'un coup, je sens une main attraper ma chemise dans mon dos puis me tirer en arrière. Une main vint se plaquer sur le visage de Tidus et l'écarta. Je lève les yeux vers celui qui nous a séparés.

-Riku ?

Il avait l'air en colère.

-Vous foutez quoi, au juste ? Grogne-t-il.

J'essaye de contrôler le tremblement de ma voix.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est pas ta classe…

Riku serra le visage de Tidus, toujours dans sa main.

-Tidus, je t'attendrais derrière l'école, tout à l'heure.

Tidus tremble et j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que malgré le fait qu'on a tous grandis, Riku lui fait toujours peur.

-S'te plaît, j'chuis désolé, murmure-t-il.

Riku lui jette un regard noir avant de me regarder.

-J'ai oublié de t'en parler, ce matin. Je viens chez toi après les cours.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas me faire griller si Riku et moi on reste ensemble tous seuls, tous les deux. Nan. C'était sûr, Riku allait tout comprendre. Et il serait dégoûté, et il partirait et…

-Ta mère me l'a demandé. Je dois jeter un coup d'œil à tes cours. Visiblement, tes notes ont pas mal baissé, dernièrement.

Je soupire et baisse la tête. Je déteste étudier.

-Au fait, continua Riku. Tu te comportes étrangement, aujourd'hui…

J'ai à peine le temps de lever les yeux, qu'il s'approche de moi et m'observe intensément.

-Tu es malade ou… Ou tu essayes de me cacher quelque chose ?

-Y'a rien ! Je réponds un peu trop vite pour que ça fasse naturel.

Je sais que je ne vais pas tenir, et de peur de me trahir, je choisis la solution de facilité et le pousse vers la sortie de la salle.

-Va plutôt dans ta classe ! On se verra après les cours !

-C'est bon, t'es pas obligé de le prendre comme ça, grogne Riku.

Je le pousse dans le couloir et je referme la porte de la salle de classe. Je soupire discrètement. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi malin… Mon cœur ne va pas le supporter bien longtemps…

Tidus se frotte le front en grimaçant.

-C'est hallucinant comment Riku est toujours collé à toi, constata-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Pourtant, il est plutôt populaire… Tu sais pourquoi il n'a pas encore de petite copine ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

-Tu es son meilleur ami, non ? Tu dois savoir… Il a encore éconduit une fille, aujourd'hui.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-De quoi ?

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ça a fait le tour pourtant… Un jour, une fille a voulu lui donner une lettre d'amour et il lui a dit : Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, donc ça ne sert à rien de prendre ta lettre, non ? Je la jetterais sans même la lire. Et t'es qui, au juste ?

Je sentis mon cœur m'arrêter. Si c'est pour que Riku me réponde comme ça, je ne dirais rien et j'emporterais mon secret dans la tombe.

-C'était une des filles de sa classe, en plus, continua Tidus. Alors il a rompu tout lien avec elle. Et depuis, il est devenu ultra populaire. Et toutes les filles lui courent après.

-Je n'en savais rien.

Je baisse les yeux. Si Riku me parlait comme ça, je préférais encore mourir. Riku… Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi...

* * *

-Méchant ? Comment ça ?

Je soupire et le regarde. Après les cours, on est allé chez moi et Riku avait passé une demi-heure à regarder mes devoirs. Mais je n'ai pas tenu plus longtemps avant de lui parler de ce qu'avait dit Tidus.

-Ça aurait été plus méchant si je l'avais laissé espérer.

-Mais tu n'aurais pas pu t'y prendre autrement ? Ce que tu lui as dit… Ce n'est pas bien de traiter une personne qui a rassemblé tout son courage pour venir te déclarer ce qu'elle ressentait comme ça.

-Alors quoi ? Tu aurais voulu que je lui mente alors que je ne l'aime pas du tout ?

-J'ai pas dit ça mais… Pourquoi tu ne sors avec personne ? C'est parce que… Parce que tu aimes déjà quelqu'un ?

J'avais dit ça un peu au hasard, mais au regard qu'il me lance, j'ai compris que j'avais tapé dans le mile.

-Ouais, soupire l'argenté.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais, répètes Riku.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape sa manche brusquement. Je dois savoir.

-Qui ? Qui c'est ? Kairi ? Namine ? Selphie ? Est-ce que je la connais ?

Riku me dévisage intensément et j'ai dégluti :

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Je ne suis plus très sûr, mais j'essaye de sauver la face.

-Bien sûr que je veux savoir ! En tant que _meilleur ami_, c'est normal !

Riku soupire.

-Il y a certainement rien de plus ironique que d'en parler avec _toi_…

-Hein ?

-Rien. On devrait continuer nos devoirs…

-Hein ?

Riku me regarde et sourit.

-Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais, hein ? Tu vas devoir trouver par toi-même. Ne va pas demander à Kairi ou aux autres. Et si tu trouves, je te dirais quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je soupire. Tout d'un coup, j'avais l'impression que tout m'avait échappé. Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression que peu importe la situation, il la retourne toujours à son avantage ?

-Tu en es où de ton devoir de math ?

-Hum…

Je mâchouille le bout de mon crayon, encore songeur. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

-Tu peux essayer de te concentrer ?

-Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive, je soupire.

Il sourit.

-Très bien… Vu que tu es un peu lent, je te donne un indice, mais après tu oublies et tu te concentres sur les devoirs, okay ?

-Hum ?

-Tu connais bien cette personne. Mais ce n'est pas Kairi ou les autres.

* * *

Le soir, dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je ne fais que me repasser ce qu'avait dit Riku. ''Tu connais bien cette personne''. Mais qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être… Le genre de personne qu'il aime… Qu'il aime…. Ah, je ne sais même pas ce que c'est, son genre… J'ai strictement aucune idée !

* * *

-De qui Riku est amoureux ?

Le lendemain, après une autre nuit blanche, je vais voir Kairi pour lui demander. Ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de trouver. Et puis, je ne lui pose pas vraiment _directement_ la question, alors…

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à trouver ? Genre me donner un indice si tu sais qui c'est… J'ai toujours pensé que ça pouvait être toi, mais j'ai eu tort, apparemment…

Kairi rigole doucement :

-Évidemment, ce n'est pas moi que Riku aime !

-Alors… Tu sais qui s'est ?

-Bien sûr, mais je ne dois pas te le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire, démasqué.

-Nan, c'est vrai…

Kairi sourit, compatissante.

-Sora, tu commences enfin à le réaliser, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Que tu aimes Riku ?

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Je commençais à croire que jamais tu ne comprendrais, continue Kairi.

-Non, non, c'est pas vrai… C'est…

-C'est bon, sourit Kairi. Calmes-toi…

-C'est pas… C'est toi que j'aime… C'est pas…

J'ai dégluti en réalisant que je venais de lui faire une déclaration d'amour que j'avais voulu lui faire pendant dix ans.

-Que tu aimais, plutôt, non ?

Je la regarde et elle me sourit doucement avant de mettre la main sur son cœur en fermant les yeux.

-C'est bon, tu sais… Je suis flatté d'avoir été ton premier amour. Les gens disent souvent que le premier amour ne se réalise jamais mais pour Riku, ça a l'air d'être quand même le cas.

J'accuse la révélation.

-Donc cette personne l'aime en retour…

Kairi me sourit.

Bon… Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais dire à Riku ce que je ressens mais… Pourquoi il ne sort pas avec cette personne ?

Elle me prend la main et me sourit.

-Tu es probablement la seule personne à ne pas avoir compris, Sora. Mais je vais te donner un indice. J'ai rarement vu Riku sourire.

* * *

Est-ce que c'est si rare que ça ?

Après avoir quitté Kairi, je vais sur le toit. De là-haut, je regarde dans le vide, voyant sans voir les autres étudiants. J'aperçois Riku marcher au milieu de la foule, sans un regard pour personne, comme s'il était tout seul.

Riku ne sourit pas devant n'importe qui. Donc s'il sourit à quelqu'un, c'est qu'il l'aime bien. C'est vrai qu'on le remarque juste en le voyant. Il ne sourit jamais. Les autres doivent trouver ça perturbant… Surtout qu'il a une expression qui fait peur quand quelqu'un s'approche pour lui parler. Mais il sourit quand il est avec moi. Il sourit beaucoup, même… Est-ce que ça veut dire…

Un coup sur le crâne me fait sortir de ma transe. C'est Riku, un livre à la main.

-Ça va ? Ça fait un moment que je t'appelle. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'dormais, je réponds sans réfléchir.

-Avec tes yeux ouverts ?

Riku sourit.

-Tu mens vraiment très mal… Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. J'ai encore une heure de cours. On va chez toi après ?

Un raisonnement commence à se frayer un chemin dans ma tête alors que Riku s'éloigne.

-Riku, tu…

Il se retourne.

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que c'est moi que tu aimes ?

Riku me regarda et écarquille les yeux. Je le regarde, attendant sa réponse. Et quand le silence dura, je réalise enfin ce que je viens de dire.

-Désolé, je me suis trompé! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'était… C'était une blague ! Une sacrée blague, haha !

Je ferme les yeux et arrête de parler pour ne pas me ridiculiser davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de penser une telle chose ? Je suis tellement vaniteux de penser un truc comme ça ! Il est évident que Riku ne me sourit que parce qu'on est amis. Mais maintenant, Riku va partir, en pensant que je suis trop imbu de moi-même.

Riku soupire.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ?

-Quoi ?

Riku me tire par la main et on se retrouve assis par terre, dans un angle de la terrasse du toit.

-Personne ne pourra nous voir, comme ça, dit Riku.

-Hein ?

Riku me met la main sur les yeux.

-Et voilà ta récompense pour avoir trouvé.

-De quoi tu…

Hein ?

Parce que j'ai…

Oh…

Je sens une paire de lèvres chaudes attraper les miennes et une langue caresser doucement mes lèvres. Et aussi rapidement que ça a commencé, ça se termine. Riku s'écarte légèrement et retira sa main. Je le regarde, silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille ?

-Tu viens… De m'embrasser.

-Ouais.

-Tu as mis ta langue…

-Ouais, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

-J'ai trouvé…

-Hum…

-Est-ce que…

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu aimes les mecs?

Riku grogne.

-Toi alors… Je te signale que toi aussi tu aimes les mecs !

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Riku sourit et je déglutis.

-Je t'avais dit que si trouvais, je te dirais quelque chose d'intéressant. Alors voilà. J'ai déjà deviné tout ce qui a pu te passer par la tête. Tu es tellement facile à déchiffrer… Tu n'arrives pas à cacher quoi que ce soit. Enfin, félicitation pour enfin avoir compris ce que tu ressentais tout seul. Mais encore une fois, tu es tellement lent. Le temps que tu as mis pour réaliser ce que tu ressentais pour moi… Je savais que tu irais voir Kairi mais tu as mis tellement de temps… J'ai compris ce que tu ressentais bien avant que toi tu ne le comprennes.

Je baisse la tête, assommé par la nouvelle. Je me mets à pleurer.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

-Eh bien… C'était marrant de te voir galérer.

Il est tellement mesquin… Donc j'étais le seul à être aussi nerveux ? À me prendre autant la tête parce que j'avais peur qu'il s'en aille s'il l'apprenne ? Quand je repense à toutes mes nuits blanches…

-J'avais bien prévu de te le faire comprendre un jour, il continue. Et si tu comprenais, j'allais… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne pleure pas !

Je baisse la tête et essaye d'essuyer mes larmes. Je sens Riku m'embrasser le front.

-Tu pleures vraiment souvent...

-Je pensais que tu me détesterais quand tu le saurais, j'explique à travers mes larmes. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire...

Il me relève la tête doucement et sourit narquoisement.

-Je sais.

_J'avais oublié…_

-Arrête de rire, Riku ! T'es vraiment méchant !

-Je le dis juste parce que c'est frustrant.

-Je t'aime ! Je dis à travers mes larmes.

-C'est vraiment pas sexy…

… _À quel point Riku pouvait être mesquin._


	2. 24

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**24**

* * *

7:30

-Désolé Riku, je suis en retard !

C'est un Sora essoufflé qui sortit de chez lui. Il n'avait pas entendu son réveil. Encore. Et ils allaient être en retard au lycée. Encore.

-De dix minutes, annonça placidement Riku, adossé à la barrière qui séparait le jardin du chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la maison de Sora. Encore cinq minutes et je partais sans toi.

-Mon réveil n'a pas sonné, soupira Sora.

-Tu l'as encore arrêté, pas vrai ? Devina Riku.

Pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, Sora avait le réveil dur et avait tendance à éteindre son réveil et se rendormir juste après.

-Tes vêtements sont tous froissés, continua l'argenté en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Je me suis endormis avec, sans faire exprès. Et j'ai pas eu le temps d'en changer, vu que je me…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Riku l'embrassa sans prévenir. Et aussi vite que ça avait commencé, ça se finit. Sora ferma les yeux, gêné et rougissant.

-Riku, combien de fois faut-il que je te dise de ne pas faire ça ! À côté de ma maison, en plus…

-Ouais, ouais, marmonna l'argenté sans grande conviction, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied. Hey ! Arrêtes !

-Imbécile !

Sur le chemin, Sora était plongé dans ses pensées. Depuis quelque temps, en particulier depuis ce qui s'était passé sur le toit, Riku devenait plus mesquin avec lui. Dès qu'il avait une ouverture, il la saisissait.

-On mange au même endroit que d'habitude ?

-Ouais… fit Sora en essayant de ne pas trop le regarder, de peur de rougir un peu trop -ce qui lui vaudrait des railleries interminables à coup sûr.

Sora sentit une main lui frotter la tête.

-Ne sois pas en retard, dit Riku.

Sora ne répondit pas et ce maudit pour sa faiblesse. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre que ses marques d'affection le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et d'un autre côté, le pire, c'était qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

12 :10

-Comment s'est passé ton contrôle ? Demanda Riku, alors qu'ils finissaient de manger sur le toit.

-Hum ? Oh, super ! Je suis quasi certain que j'ai assuré. J'aurais peut-être même une bonne note, cette fois !

Riku lui sourit doucement.

-Et tout ça grâce à toi, continua Sora en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson au lait fraise.

-Ah oui ? Fit l'argenté. Alors on est sur la bonne voie, alors…

-Ça veut dire…

Sora soupira.

-Qu'on va devoir continuer avec les cours supplémentaires…

Il détestait étudier.

-Oui, dit Riku en cachant son sourire. Jusqu'à ce que tes notes s'améliorent définitivement. Je l'ai promis à ta mère.

Sora soupira. Il aimait sa mère, sincèrement. Mais pas quand elle prenait ce genre de décision.

-Et puis c'est aussi l'excuse parfaite.

Sora reposa sa boisson.

-Une excuse ?

Riku s'approcha de lui.

-Personne ne nous interrompra si on ''étudie''… Pas vrai ?

Sora leva les yeux vers lui et Riku en profita pour se rapprocher davantage. Il avait presque atteint ses lèvres quand sans prévenir, Sora l'écarta d'une main sur la joue. Et au vu de la tête de Riku, ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment.

-Euh… Commença Sora alors qu'il cherchait une excuse à toute vitesse. Je… Je viens juste de boire du lait à la fraise et je dois pas avoir une haleine fraîche et… Euh…

-Et alors ? Fit Riku en essayant de se rapprocher.

Sora essaya de l'en empêcher.

-Ça arrive souvent, et j'en fais pas tout un plat, continua Riku en fronçant les sourcils en voyant que Sora ne se laissait pas faire.

Mais le brun continua de s'écarter. Puis il finit par craquer.

-Non ! Stop ! Je ne veux plus que tu me touches !

Ça stoppa Riku net.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup…

-Ce n'est pas juste ''tout d'un coup''…

''_C'est surtout que si on continue, j'arriverais plus à tenir et je céderai_''

Riku reprit.

-C'est que tu détestes ou…

-Non, c'est pas ça, mais…

C'était surtout parce que ça l'embarrassait. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire ça en face, hein ?

-Okay, dit soudainement Riku. J'arrêterais.

Sora fut totalement surpris. Riku le prenait si… Bien ? Dans sa tête, il avait imaginé un autre scénario…

-Tiens, la sonnerie… dit Riku en entendant l'alarme de reprise de cours sonner.

Il se leva.

-À plus tard. On se rejoint à la sortie pour aller chez toi ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Riku tourna les talons. Mais Sora lui attrapa la chemise.

-Hey… Tu es en colère où…

S'il était en colère contre lui, le brun ne savait pas s'il pourrait le supporter. Riku se tourna vers lui et lui frotta le crâne, comme d'habitude. Il sourit.

-Nan.

Il lui fit un signe de main et redescendit dans les couloirs. Sora souffla un bon coup, toujours assit sur le toit. ''Bon… Ça, c'est fait… Il était toujours entrain de se payer ma tête. Maintenant, ça va changer'' songea Sora en souriant, un plan de bataille se mettant en place dans sa tête.

* * *

15:54

Sora arriva en courant.

-Désolé, Riku ! Je suis encore en retard… Tidus m'a invité au Blitz… Quelque chose. Il voulait que je me joigne à leur club.

-C'est marrant, Wakka m'a invité, aussi, fit Riku.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers la maison de Sora.

-Ça doit faire un moment qu'ils cherchaient à nous y faire entrer. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup de participants.

-Ouais… Mais j'ai sorti une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

-Haha, moi aussi !

Ils continuèrent de marcher tranquillement, profitant de la douce brise d'été. Sora reprit.

-Donc, on va directement chez moi ?

-Oui.

-On peut s'arrêter en chemin ?

-Nope. Mais à la place, si tu veux, j'irais doucement avec les questions.

-Héhé.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment avant que Sora ne percute. Ils arrivaient à un tournant, sur le chemin. Rien d'extraordinaire en soi, mais à ce tournant, systématiquement, Riku lui prenait la main, complètement sourd à toutes ses protestations. Ça gênait beaucoup Sora, les marques d'affection en public, et le fait que Riku, lui, n'en avait rien à faire, ça n'arrangeait pas la chose. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre se tournant, presque par habitude, Sora tendit un peu la main. Il commença à se demander si c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait, parce que ça lui sembla comme familier. Est-ce qu'il le faisait tous les jours inconsciemment et c'est pour ça que Riku lui attrapait si facilement la main. Et si…

Attends une minute…

Ils venaient de passer le tournant. Et Riku ne lui avait pas pris la main.

Sora baissa alors les yeux, un goût amère dans la bouche. Il baissa la main.

* * *

17:02

-Maintenant, tu mets en pratique la formule que je t'ai expliquée tout à l'heure, dit Riku.

-Hm…

Sora essaya de comprendre, mais finit par soupirer.

-Pff… Je suis une brêle en math…

-Tu es une brêle partout.

-Mouais…

Sora se mit à mâchouiller son stylo, en essayant de comprendre ce que lui avait dit Riku. Chose qui s'était révélée difficile quand son estomac avait commencé à grogner.

Riku, de son côté, eut le malheur de lever les yeux en le regardant faire. Il voyait la bouche de Sora autour de son stylo. Il retint un grognement et essaya de garder en tête que Sora ne voulait plus qu'il le touche. Mais c'était compliqué quand le brun lui offrait un tel spectacle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès. Quand il commença à se sentir serré dans son pantalon, il décida d'y mettre un terme.

-Sora…

Il attrapa son poignet.

-Arrête de mâcher mon stylo ! Dit-il d'une voix un peu plus sèche que prévu.

Sora baissa les yeux, peu déçut. Quand Riku l'avait saisis par le poignet et regarder aussi intensément, il avait cru pendant une seconde que Riku allait l'embrasser. Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs sur les joues.

-De toute façon, reprit Riku en rangeant ses affaires, je vais devoir y aller.

-Ah oui, se souvint Sora. Maman a demandé si tu voulais rester pour manger, ce soir. Et tu pourrais dormir là, aussi, si tu veux. Demain on est en vacances de tout façon.

-Non.

Sora écarquilla les yeux.

-Hein ?

-J'ai pas mal de trucs à faire.

Riku attrapa son sac.

-À plus.

-Attends, je vais te raccompagner, dit Sora en commençant à se lever.

Riku se tourna vers lui.

-C'est vrai, j'allais oublier.

Sora sentit sa gorge sécher d'un coup. Maintenant qu'il y pensait… Riku l'embrassait toujours avant de partir. Et même s'il lui avait interdit… L'argenté ne s'embrassait pas de ce genre de chose, en temps normal. Sora sentit son cœur battre à la chamade quand Riku se rapprocha.

-J'ai laissé ma montre. Voilà. À d'main.

Sora sentit son cœur s'arrêter quand Riku passa à côté de lui. Et toujours en l'ignorant, il sortit de la chambre. Sora baissa la tête, sentant un immense froid le parcourir. Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

De l'autre côté de la porte, Riku souffla. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir de la maison en cachant son érection avec son sac à la mère de Sora. Ça allait être compliqué…

* * *

22:05

Sora sortit de la douche, en pyjama. Il se séchait les cheveux pensivement. Riku ne l'avait pas touché de toute la journée. Chaque fois qu'il avait cru qu'il allait le toucher, il avait sentis son cœur battre plus fort, et une douce chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps. Et quand il réalisait que Riku ne le toucherait pas, il sentait un courant froid le traverser. C'était comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière dans leurs relations. Qu'il était juste redevenus des meilleurs amis. Une pensée désagréable s'insuffla dans son esprit.

''Qu'est-ce que je ferais… Si on redevient juste ami…''

Sora sentit sa gorge se serrer. Riku avait accepté l'interdiction de le toucher avec tellement de facilité… Est-ce que c'était parce qu'au fond, il voulait qu'ils redeviennent comme avant ? Dans son esprit, l'image de l'argenté apparut, avec son air distinct perpétuel ''_En fait, je veux qu'on redevienne ami_'', disait-il ''_On a qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé_''.

Sora baissa les yeux, très mal tout d'un coup. Ça serait tellement….

* * *

22:12

Dans sa chambre, Riku n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il regardait sa main en repensant à ce que lui avait sortis Sora en début de journée. _Je ne veux plus que tu me touches_. Avec amertume, l'argenté replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il avait passé un an à veiller sur son sommeil, alors que le brun dormait dans la capsule de Naminé. Et quand enfin il en était sorti, Riku l'avait évité, trop honteux d'avoir dû utiliser les ténèbres pour battre Roxas. Il avait dû garder l'apparence du Sans-Cœur de Xehanort et l'avait toujours surveillé et protégé à distance, bien à l'abri dans son manteau noir. Toutes ses fois où il voyait Sora retrouver d'anciens amis, s'en faire des nouveaux… Et lui qui le regardait de loin, sans oser l'approcher.

''_Comparer à ce temps-là, ne pas le toucher, c'est_… ''

Il soupira, se laissant peu à peu submerger par ses souvenirs d'une période loin d'être agréable. Il se retourna dans son lit pour regarder le réveil lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur lui. Alarmé, il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Sora, débarqué d'il ne savait où, allongé sur lui.

-J'annule l'interdiction, murmura Sora.

Riku resta impassible.

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas quand je te touchais…

-C'est pas ça, fit Sora, sans oser le regarder. C'est surtout que ça m'embarrasse… Mais c'est rien comparé à ne pas être touché du tout. J'ai horreur de ça. Et j'arrête pas de penser… À des choses pas agréables…

Quand finalement, il releva la tête vers Riku, il vit que celui-ci avait le visage dans sa main. Il l'entendit soupirer et murmurer :

-C'est pas vrai…

Tout d'un coup, il fut pris dans une étreinte aussi soudaine que forte mais au combien agréable.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas juste dit ! J'ai cru que tu me détestais…

-Désolé, murmura Sora.

-Je suis soulagé…

-Riku…

-Et de toute façon, je savais que tu craquerais le premier.

Sora soupira discrètement. Il était incorrigible. Il s'écarta doucement et Riku lui jeta un regard intense. Délicatement, il saisit une mèche brune entre ses doigts. Sora rougit doucement.

-Et… Tu peux recommencer à me toucher mais… J'apprécierais si tu y allais doucement…

-Je verrais ce que je pourrais faire…

Sora déglutit en songeant que Riku avait mal interprété ce qu'il lui avait dit. Quand Sora pensait juste à quelques baisers et des câlins, l'argenté semblait déjà planifier leur prochaine partie de jambe en l'air. Il dût avoir une tête qui ne trompait pas, car le plus vieux sourit doucement.

-Ça va aller, maintenant, non ?

-… Ouais…

Doucement, Riku l'embrassa et le serra contre lui. À la fin du baiser, il soupira.

-Ça faisait longtemps…

-Tu l'as fait ce matin, soupira Sora.

-Ah oui ?

Riku glissa sa main sous son T-Shirt en l'embrassant une fois de plus. Sora se sentit rapidement allongé et devant l'empressement de son amant, se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Finalement, rien n'avait changé. Mais Riku était heureux, alors ça allait. Cependant, quand il sentit la verge de son amant durcir au creux de ses fesses, il repoussa l'argenté.

-Attends…

Riku lui jeta un regard noir rempli de frustration, qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter là.

-Tu… Tu peux juste me laisser me préparer ?… S'il te plaît ?

Riku grogna.

* * *

23:56

-Enfin, fit l'argenté en remontant la couverture sur eux. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude que tu me fasses poireauter.

''_J'ai même pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine_…'' ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

Sora sourit et se serra contre lui, sous les couettes.

-Ça ne t'ennuie pas que je reste ?

Riku haussa un sourcil.

-Demande-t-il alors qu'il est déjà à poil dans mon lit.

Sora sourit et se cala davantage contre lui.

-Bonne nuit~

En le voyant fermer les yeux, Riku sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.


	3. 7 Days

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**7 Days**

* * *

L'alarme de son réveil sonna de son son strident insupportable, tirant Riku des limbes. En grognant, il sortit la tête de sous la couette pour l'éteindre. Il se redressa dans son lit et bailla. Il scanna la pièce des yeux, une habitude qu'il avait pris pendant sa chasse aux Sans-Cœurs et aux Similis, à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Puis il tomba sur son armoire. Son uniforme scolaire. Il soupira. C'est vrai qu'il était en 'vacances'.

Pendant une semaine, le Roi les avait autorisé à faire une pause avant de partir en quête à travers les mondes, pour restaurer la paix et détruire les restes de l'empire de Xehanort. Ils étaient donc rentré sur les Îles du Destin et devaient profiter des joies de la vie d'adolescent normaux. À savoir aller au lycée.

Et pendant toute la semaine où ils y restaient, le Roi avait établi des règles à respecter pour qu'ils puissent profiter pleinement de leurs vacances. À savoir ne pas parler des autres mondes, pour qu'ils essayent d'oublier leur quête quelques jours et se comporter comme n'importe qui d'autre qui ne voyagerait pas à travers les mondes armé d'une clé géante. En parlant de Keyblade, ils avaient aussi interdiction de la faire apparaître ou de l'utiliser, tout comme ils avaient interdiction d'utiliser la magie ou tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur première quête. Le Roi avait cru bon d'ajouter une troisième règle qui leur stipulait de bien s'amuser pendant la semaine, puisqu'ils repartiraient après. Et une fois qu'ils auraient fini, ils reviendraient définitivement chez eux pour vivre une vie normale et enterrer leur vie d'avant.

* * *

Quand il arriva au lycée, il rejoint Kairi qui l'attendait devant les grilles. Un peu plus tard, Sora arriva en courant en s'excusant pour son retard. Kairi commença à leur faire visiter le lycée, mais Sora ne faisait pas attention.

-Sora, ça va ? Demanda Riku en voyant son ami traîner les pieds.

-Hum… C'est juste… Pourquoi on est obligé d'aller à l'école ? C'est censé être des vacances, non ? C'est pas un peu bizarre de les passer au lycée ?

-Ne te plains pas ! Dit Kairi. Nous n'aurons plus ce genre d'opportunité pendant un moment, alors profitons-en.

-Rah ! J'déteste étudier !

Kairi soupira et secoua la tête. Néanmoins un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Sora ne changerait définitivement jamais.

-Okay, reprit-elle. Riku, ta classe est par là. Sora et moi, on sera ici.

-Hein ? S'écria Sora. Riku n'est pas avec nous ?

-C'est parce que je suis en Terminal.

-Hein ?! Mais… Je pensais que tu me soufflerais les réponses pendant les contrôles…

-Ce n'est pas bien de tricher, Sora, dit Kairi, à moitié blasée, à moitié énervée.

-J'pensais qu'on serait tous ensemble à l'école…

Riku sourit, reconnaissant là la même tête qu'il lui avait fait quand Riku était rentré à l'école et pas lui. Il se souvenait encore que Sora avait supplié sa mère pour l'amener à l'école, lui aussi, alors qu'il avait encore un an devant lui.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit Riku en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. On est quand même toujours ensemble.

-Yo les mecs !

Wakka arriva, l'air décontracté.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va et toi ?

-Tranquille, tranquille. Tu viens, Riku, je vais te montrer not' salle de classe.

-Tu es dans la même classe que lui, Wakka ? Demanda Sora.

-Yep. Et on va être en retard si on se magne pas.

-Okay dit Riku avant de se tourner vers Sora pour le saluer. Alors à plus tard.

Sora le regarda partir tristement.

-Ouais, à plus.

-Viens, dit Kairi, ou on va être en retard.

Sora soupira et la suivit.

* * *

-Eh ben, pour quelqu'un qui a été absent pendant un an, tu t'en sors bien… Commenta Wakka pendant la pause déjeuné.

-Je suis venu préparé, répondit Riku de façon élusive alors qu'il continuait de lire.

Il ne se voyait pas décemment expliqué que pendant toute sa disparition, alors qu'il voyageait de monde en monde, lorsqu'il n'était pas obligé de se battre bec et ongles contre des ennemis de plus en plus vicieux, il profitait de son temps libre pour étudier.

-Ah, rigola Wakka, j'aimerais bien entendre ça de Selphie et de Tidus. Et de moi aussi, en fait…

Riku ferma son livre.

-Oui. Et de Sora aussi. Cela dit, si je ne vais pas le voir maintenant, il va se mettre à pleurer.

-Probablement, dit Wakka en souriant. Mais ça peut attendre qu'on déjeune, non ? Att-

-RIKU !

L'argenté eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il sentit quelqu'un se jeter sur lui. En un éclair, il reconnut Sora.

-Sora ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai plus envie d'étudier ! Pleura le brun en s'asseyant sur lui. J'comprends rien à ce que dit Kairi et les profs sont trop stricts.

Alors que Sora continuait de se plaindre, Riku réalisa quelque chose. Tout le monde dans la classe les regardait. Et de ce qu'il entendait, les chuchotements allaient de bon train.

_-C'est pas un Seconde, lui ?_

_-C'est pas eux qui ont disparu pendant un an ?_

_-Si…_

Riku fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester là, ils devaient sortir.

-Sora, suis-moi, murmura-t-il.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Mais Riku se leva et Sora s'accrocha à son dos.

-La pause-déjeuné n'est pas fini, reprit l'argenté. On va trouver un autre endroit pour manger.

-On demande à Kairi de nous rejoindre ?

-Elle mange déjà avec Selphie, répondit Riku alors qu'ils sortaient de classe.

Et alors qu'ils sortaient, Riku ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater que tout le monde continuait de chuchoter en les regardant.

* * *

Ils s'installèrent sur le toit et Sora sortit son déjeuner.

-Alors ? Fit Riku, tu disais que tu ne comprenais pas les cours ? Je t'avais dit de réviser avant qu'on revienne.

-On a pas eu beaucoup de temps non plus, soupira Sora. J'aurais préféré faire du sport plutôt que de rester dans une salle de cours.

-Tu t'ennuies au lycée ?

-C'est pas vraiment ça, fit Sora alors qu'il déballait son sandwich. Je veux dire, c'est cool de retrouver tout le monde. C'est peut-être parce que je ne m'y suis pas encore fait… Mais j'imagine que ça reste marrant, le lycée.

-Si tu le dis, répondit Riku en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui, sourit Sora, je dois juste faire de mon mieux !

Le brun commença à manger son sandwich lorsqu'il se rappela quelque chose.

-Ah oui ! On rentre ensemble, non ? Je viendrais dans ta classe quand les cours seront terminés.

-Pas besoin.

Sora se tut un instant.

-Est-ce que je t'ennuie ?

Riku soupira. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Sora en gardant sous silence les chuchotements des gens. Parce qu'il savait que ce n'était que le début. Mais il s'était dit que vu qu'ils ne restaient qu'une semaine, Sora n'aurait pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Alors ils devaient faire attention. Mais Sora ne comprendrait pas pourquoi ils devraient moins se voir. Il était obligé d'en parler, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas le problème. On se démarque beaucoup trop par rapport aux autres. Je crois qu'on attire trop d'attention sur nous. Tu n'as pas remarqué tout le monde nous regardait bizarrement, tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui ? Fit Sora, surpris

Riku soupira et sourit.

-T'es vraiment aveugle… Dans tous les cas, je n'aimerais pas que les autres nous voient nous comporter comme on le fait. Au moins pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vois, dit Sora, déçut. Alors j'imagine qu'on ne devrait plus se voir à l'école...

Riku soupira en le voyant aussi triste. Lui non plus, il n'aimait pas ça…

-Par contre, on peut toujours se rejoindre pour manger ensemble. Juste pas dans les classes, d'accord ?

Sora retrouva immédiatement sa bonne humeur.

-Okay ! On n'a qu'à aller quelque part, après les cours ! On devrait demander à Kairi de nous accompagner ! On devrait aller sur l'île, parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on y a pas été ! Et…

Riku sourit en le voyant déblatérer son flot de paroles habituelles.

-On a qu'à faire ça.

Sora sourit davantage et continua de parler.

* * *

Leur déjeuner terminé, ils se saluèrent avant de se séparer. Et lorsque Riku revint dans sa classe, les murmures continuèrent. Un groupe de garçons était devant la porte de la classe et le regardait en souriant narquoisement. En les ignorant superbement, Riku s'installa à sa table. Peu lui importait, il savait que si les trois garçons s'en prenaient à lui, ce n'est pas lui qui sortirait perdant.

Le roi lui avait fait comprendre depuis longtemps que dès que leurs aventures se termineraient, ils reviendraient chez eux. Il lui répétait souvent qu'il était désolé que Riku ne profite pas de sa jeunesse, comme n'importe quel autre ado. Riku s'en fichait, au début. Parce qu'il devait chercher Kairi, qu'il voyait d'autres mondes et qu'il échappait à l'école. Mais quand les choses s'étaient corsées, quand le Sans-Cœur de Xehanort avait pris possession de son corps et qu'il avait vu Sora disparaître pour réveiller Kairi, il avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait très mal agi et il ne se l'était pardonné que grâce au Roi qui s'était montré très bienveillant avec lui. Et quand Mickey lui avait parlé de reprendre une vie normale quand tout serait terminé, il s'était mis à bûcher pour rattraper son retard. Quand ils étaient revenus chez eux, après avoir battu Xemnas et le reste de l'Organisation, Riku avait brillé par ses résultats aux examens de contrôle de niveau qu'il avait passé alors que Sora avait repiqué. Il s'était retrouvé avec Kairi qui avait aussi redoublé parce qu'elle avait été absente pendant plusieurs semaines ce qui faisait que maintenant, Riku avait deux ans d'avance sur eux. Ils n'avaient été en cours que quelques semaines avant d'être appelé par Maître Yen Sid pour passer l'examen du Symbole de Maîtrise. Et depuis, ils n'avaient cessé de courir. Et quand enfin, ils revenaient, ne serait-ce que temporairement, ça semblait tellement étrange. Le lycée lui semblait si étrange. Bien que c'était un environnement normal, tout lui semblait étranger. Comme s'il venait d'un autre monde alors que c'était ici qu'il était né. Mais comparé à tous ce qu'il avait vécu…

Il remarqua que les trois garçons ne le lâchaient pas des yeux et continuaient leur messe basse.

'_J'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas me lâcher_' songea-t-il. '_J'espère juste que Sora n'aura pas de problèmes_'.

* * *

Le lendemain, à la fin de la journée, Kairi vint le voir pour lui parler.

-Des rumeurs ?

-Ça parle pas mal sur toi et Sora. Et ça n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter…

-Ah oui ?

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'attitude désinvolte de Riku.

-Je sais que les filles de ta classe ne parlent que de ça. Tu n'as pas été froid avec elle ? Tu ne les aurais pas renvoyés bouler, et ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Je ne crois pas non… Je devrais aller les voir pour leur dire d'arrêter.

Kairi souffla.

-Mon dieu ce que tu peux être insensible, parfois ! Cela dit, tu devrais faire attention l'expression de ton visage quand vous êtes ensemble, toi et Sora. Parce que les gens vont commencer à se poser des questions.

-J'ai quel genre de tête?

-Tu as l'air amoureux. Tu as toujours eu cette tête-là avec lui, mais depuis quelque temps, c'est pire. Tu devrais faire attention aux autres. Et pas juste à ceux de ta classe. Toute l'école a les yeux rivés sur vous. Je n'ai rien dit à Sora, c'est pour ça que je te demande de faire attention.

-D'accord.

Elle le salua avant de partir rejoindre Selphie. Riku serra les poings. Ça s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu.

Il se leva à son tour et alla rejoindre la sortie. Un peu à l'écart de la sortie, il vit Sora. Entouré par les trois types qui n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer la veille. Sora avait l'air plus que gêné et les trois autres plus qu'insistants.

-Sora ! Appela Riku d'une voix forte.

-Riku ! Sourit Sora.

Riku l'attrapa par la main et fit demi-tour. Sora suivit avec peine tellement il marchait vite. Mieux valait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement avant de perdre son self-control et de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Lorsqu'ils furent au portail de sortie, Riku jeta un regard en arrière et vit que les trois types les regardaient faire en rigolant. Inconsciemment, il serra la main.

-Riku… Tu me fais mal…

Immédiatement, il desserra sa main, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Ils continuèrent de marcher, cependant moins vite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Demanda Riku.

-Hein ?

-Ces gars, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Ils t'ont dit des trucs bizarres ?

-Oh… Euh, pas vraiment. Ils m'ont surtout demandé quel genre de relation, on avait, toi et moi. Je me demande bien pourquoi. C'était des amis à toi ?

-Non.

Riku grogna.

-Écoutes, si ces mecs reviennent te voir, ignore-les, d'accord ? Fais comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Fais juste ce que je te dis, d'accord ? Viens, on rentre.

-… Riku ?

L'argenté l'ignora, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Si ces trois types commençaient à s'en prendre à Sora, ça allait rapidement mal tourner. Et pas pour lui. Il soupira discrètement et la main de Sora toujours dans la sienne l'aida à se calmer.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la pause-déjeuné, Riku lui expliqua qu'il devait rester après les cours.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as eu une mauvaise note ?

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, répondit l'argenté. Je veux juste des cours en plus. Pour certaines matières, j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne peux pas tout apprendre tout seul.

-Tu veux étudier davantage ? T'as des passions étranges…

-Ce n'est pas comme si ça me servait à rien non plus. Je pense juste que ça serait bien d'être parfaitement préparé pour la prochaine fois que nous reviendrons. On sera moins stressé, comme ça.

-La prochaine fois que nous reviendrons ? Qu'est-ce que…

Le regard de Riku suffit à le faire taire. Sora mit sa main devant la bouche, conscient qu'il avait failli faire une boulette.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai… Quand tout sera fini, on retournera à l'école. Et on n'aura plus de vacances, cette fois…

-Ouais…

Riku abandonna l'idée de se concentrer sur son livre. Le fait de savoir qu'il endurerait le lycée de façon définitive lui retournait l'estomac.

-Sora, tu devrais directement rentrer après l'école.

-C'est bon, je t'attendrais.

-Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Rentres tout seul, d'accord ?

-Non ! S'écria Sora. J'attendrais ! Parce que tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais manger sur le chemin !

-Tu veux pas attendre demain ?

-Non ! Demain, on fera autre chose ! Il ne nous reste que quatre jours ! On doit profiter du lycée à fond !

-D'accord, j'ai compris, soupira Riku, voyant que Sora lui faisait un caca nerveux et que ça n'aboutirait à rien. Tu peux m'attendre mais essayes de ne pas croiser les mecs d'hier, d'accord ?

-Euh… Oui, je ferais ce que je peux…

-Attends dans ta classe, d'accord ? Je viendrais te voir quand j'aurais fini.

-D'accord, sourit Sora.

Il se leva.

-Je dois y retourner. On se voit plus tard ?

-D'accord, sourit Riku.

Sora s'éloigna en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Mais dès qu'il fut suffisamment loin, Riku arrêta de sourire. C'est vrai… Il restait encore quatre jours.

* * *

Vers 17h, Sora se réveilla brusquement, sans avoir réalisé qu'il s'était endormis. Il était toujours dans sa salle de classe. Il avisa l'horloge murale et soupira en comprenant que Riku n'avait toujours pas fini et reposa sa tête sur son sac. Il resta comme ça pendant cinq minutes avant de déclarer qu'il s'ennuyait. '_Et si j'allais directement à sa salle de classe ? De toute façon, je pense qu'il n'y a plus personne_.'

Il marcha dans les couloirs en sifflotant, imaginant ce qu'il allait bientôt manger. À une intersection, il entendit des voix. C'était les trois types de la veille.

-J'aime vraiment pas ce type, dit l'un.

-C'est parce que toutes les filles le trouvent canon, alors t'es jaloux ! Dit un deuxième.

-Même les profs lui sont sympas avec lui, dit le troisième.

-Eh, il est toujours entrain de réviser, hein ? Si on allait le coincer ?

-Hey ! Intervint Sora qui n'en supporta pas plus.

-Eh, mais qui voilà ! Si c'est pas le 'meilleur ami' !

-Alors, t'es entrain de l'attendre ?

-Vous êtes sacrément copains, dis donc…

-T'es un peu étrange, quand même…

-Écoutez, coupa Sora. Si vous allez voir Riku pour lui mettre une raclée, c'est pas lui qui perdra.

-Hein ?

-C'est pour ça que vous devriez laisser tomber. Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est vous blesser. À plus.

Il passa au milieu de leur groupe pour aller rejoindre Riku. Il pensait que ça suffirait à leur faire comprendre que Riku n'était pas le genre d'ennemis qu'on voulait avoir, mais non. L'un d'eux lui attrapa le bras.

-Attends, changement de plan. On va lui poser quelques questions.

Les deux autres sourirent.

-Ça te dit de rester avec nous, un petit moment ?

Sora fronça les sourcils en se disant que ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Riku sortit de sa classe en remerciant son enseignante. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Sora, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle de classe du brun, il ne trouva que son sac. Il l'appela mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Toutes sortes de pensées envahirent son esprit. Après avoir écarté la menace d'un manteau noir, d'un nouvel ennemi qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, il se résonna en se disant que c'était certainement les types d'hier. Ils avaient dû lui tomber dessus.

-Bon sang, je lui avais dit de m'attendre… grogna-t-il.

Puis il entendit des bruits. Comme des chuchotements de personnes qui s'exclamaient. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit que sous un arbre, il y avait quelqu'un qui avait l'air de recevoir des coups de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et cria :

-Hey ! Vous foutez quoi ?

Avec horreur, il vit les trois types d'hier le regarder depuis le sol. Ils partirent en courant.

-En parlant du loup…

-Venez on se casse !

Riku grogna en les voyant au loin puis regarda de nouveau sous l'arbre. Il vit une paire de jambes trembler et Riku su tout de suite qui s'était.

-Sora ! C'est toi ?!

Il vit les jambes trembler, puis s'écrouler et sans réfléchir, il sauta par la fenêtre. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers Sora. Ce qu'il vit lui brisa autant le cœur qu'il le remplit de rage. Sora avait le visage rouge, enflé mais continuait quand même de sourire.

-Riku ? Tu as fini de réviser ?

Riku écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

-Tu es en retard, continua Sora. Je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes et je me suis retrouvé la-dedans…

Riku serra la mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je me suis battu, dit Sora piteusement. Ces gars disaient de méchantes choses sur toi. Ça m'a mis en colère.

-Pourquoi tu as autant de blessure ? Tu ne t'es pas défendu ?

-Au début je voulais. Mais je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que c'était mal de leur rendre leur coup. Je sais qu'ils étaient méchants et je voulais leur faire la même chose mais… Ces types ne savent rien, sur les autres mondes ou nous-mêmes. Ils ne savent rien. Ce sont juste des types ordinaires qui vivent sur cette île. C'est une partie de tous les mondes que je veux protéger. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien voulut faire. Mais j'imagine que je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes si je m'étais tu. En plus je ne suis pas vraiment aussi blessé que ça. Donc, on rentre à la maison ? J'ai vraiment faim, maintenant…

Riku l'attrapa par la main à la fin de son monologue. Il était tellement enragé que s'il ne devait pas s'occuper de Sora maintenant, il irait probablement voir ces types pour leur faire payer. Ils passèrent par la classe de Sora pour récupérer son sac.

-On rentre chez moi ou…

-Non, dit Riku, sans le regarder, toujours la main dans la sienne. On va chez moi. Tu ne peux pas rentrer avec cette tête-là.

Piteusement, Sora baissa la tête.

-D'accord. Excuse-moi.

Riku était à deux doigts d'exploser. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que Sora soit comme ça ? À accepter de se faire taper dessus pour une cause plus grande ? À penser qu'il le gênait parce que Riku s'occupait de lui ? Bon Dieu, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait ravi de s'occuper de lui tous les jours. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi noble ?

* * *

De retour chez lui, Riku avait emprunté la trousse à pharmacie de sa mère et avait soigné Sora comme il avait pu avec.

-Ça ne devrait pas prendre longtemps à guérir, fit Riku alors qu'il lui collait un pansement sur une coupure qu'il avait sur le bras. Sora le regardait faire en maintenant un sachet de glace sur sa joue enflée.

-S'il n'y avait pas ses règles, on aurait pu utiliser la magie…

Riku lui jeta un regard peiné, toujours attrister de le voir dans cet état-là et il écarta délicatement le sachet de glace de son visage. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa joue enflée et y passa doucement la main.

-C'est encore gonflé.

-Ah oui ?

-Tu sais ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Riku. Même si tu ne les frappais pas en retour, pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de les éviter, au moins ? Est-ce que tu avais une raison ou...

Sora baissa les yeux et mit sa main sur la sienne sur sa joue.

-Une raison… Ces types… Ils disaient qu'on était bizarre. Que ce n'était pas normal. Ça m'a choqué d'entendre ça. Juste parce qu'on est deux garçons qui sont proches, je ne pense pas qu'il y a quoique se soit de bizarre à ce sujet.

Sora sourit tristement.

-Enfin, c'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose de normal avec nous, hein ? Mais tu sais… Ça m'a fait plus mal que les blessures…

Riku baissa les yeux, prêt à pleurer. Ce n'était pas son genre, pourtant, mais ce que venait de dire Sora lui faisait mal. Parce qu'au fond, c'était sa faute s'il avait fini dans cet état-là. Il avait le visage rouge et enflé, mais c'était les insultes qui l'avaient le plus touché. Oh Sora…

Riku le prit contre lui et laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Il sentit Sora lui rendre maladroitement son étreinte.

-Riku ? Désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a blessé ?

-Sora… Est-ce que tu t'amuses à l'école ?

Sora prit le temps de répondre.

-Oui… Je pense que ça nous manquera… Mais tu sais… J'ai l'impression que c'est comme si on vivait dans un autre monde qu'eux. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal. Parce que c'est notre monde…

Riku ne répondit pas, se contentant de le garder contre lui, accablé par le regret, la tristesse et la colère. À un moment, Sora s'écarta et regarda l'heure.

-Je vais devoir rentrer.

Il attrapa son sac de cours.

-Merci de m'avoir soigné. On se voit demain ?

-Sora, attends.

Riku se leva.

-Si on séchait les cours, demain ?

-Hein ?

-Tu as l'intention d'aller voir Kairi avec cette tête-là, demain ? Elle va poser des questions…

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Sora gêné. Comment je vais expliquer ça à ma mère, aussi…

-Attends-moi sur l'île. Je t'y rejoindrais.

Sora sourit.

-Ça marche. À demain.

Riku lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de main et lorsque Sora referma la porte, il arrêta de sourire. Une lueur dangereuse brillait dans ses yeux, alors qu'il planifiait son emploi du temps. Il avait une correction à donner.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il avait dit à Sora de l'attendre sur l'île, il alla au lycée. Il sortit un livre où il commença à écrire un mot pour Kairi. Alors qu'il écrivait, il entendit les autres élèves discuter.

-Ces trois-là ont encore séché les cours, hein ? Ils n'ont aucun respect…

-C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Je crois que je les ai vus à la plage, ce matin.

Riku arracha la page qu'il avait écrite et la donna à Wakka qui venait d'entrer en le saluant.

-Je pars plutôt. Donnes ça à Kairi quand tu la verras.

Riku ignora les exclamations du roux et continua son chemin. Il se retrouva bientôt sur la plage où Sora et lui avaient grandi. Il trouva rapidement les trois types de la veille, confortablement installé sur une souche d'arbre à parler de tout et de rien. En l'entendant arriver, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-Tiens, t'es là, toi ? Tu veux quoi ?

-Oh, c'est à propos d'hier ?

-Il va comment ton p'tit copain ?

Riku soupira, contenant sa colère. Il savait que s'il laissait court à sa haine, Xehanort pourrait revenir, et même pour coller une raclée à ses trois cons, il ne menacerait pas l'entièreté des mondes.

-Vous faites partit des gens que Sora veut protéger, annonça-t-il avec une voix étrangement calme. Pour moi, bien sûr, vous n'êtes que des gens. Mais lui, il a toujours été comme ça. À tout accepter à bras ouverts. Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il se moque d'être blessé. Il est tellement idiot…

-Mais de quoi il parle ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

-Je ne fait qu'exprimer ma pensée à voix haute. Peu importe ce qu'il veut protéger, je ferais pareil. Cependant, contrairement à lui, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil. Ce que je veux vraiment protéger, c'est Sora. Pas vous.

Il vit que les trois types commençaient à avoir peur. Tant mieux. Ce n'était que le début.

-Parce qu'à force de tout accepter, il risque de se faire blesser encore une fois. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer, même s'il m'en veut. Des fois, c'est nécessaire de faire appel aux ténèbres. C'est le chemin que j'ai choisi. C'est pourquoi…

D'un scintillement sombre, Braveheart apparue dans sa main.

-Si j'ai besoin, j'enfreindrais les règles.

Les trois garçons écarquillèrent les yeux d'effroi.

-Je ne faisais que parler tout seul à voix haute. Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? Si oui, je vous conseille de tout oublier. Tout ce que vous verrez ou entendrez sur moi et Sora.

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu.

-Ou bien…

Les trois types hurlèrent de peur.

* * *

De son côté, Sora attendait sagement Riku sur l'île. Soudain, il vit une explosion sur le continent qui l'inquiéta. Il se leva pour aller voir quand il entendit :

-Sora !

Riku arrivait calmement vers lui.

-Riku ! Regardes là-bas ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à ton avis ? On devrait peut-être aller…

-C'est moi, coupa-t-il.

-Hein ?

-C'est les trois types d'hier. Je leur ai juste expliqué ma façon de penser.

-Tu les as menacé ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as…

Sora se coupa en voyant Riku lever les mains vers lui. Une douce lumière verte apparue et Sora n'avait plus mal.

-Attends… Tu viens d'utiliser la magie ? Mais pourquoi ?

Riku lui retira ses pansements.

-On nous a dit de ne pas l'utiliser…

-Je m'en fous. J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

Sora le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, réalisant pour la première fois dans quel état son meilleur ami se trouvait. Riku le prit par les bras délicatement.

-Hey, Sora… Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ?

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Enfin, je te demande ça, mais on a quand même un temps limité. Il nous reste trois jours.

-Non… Non… Ils vont se mettre en colère.

-J'irais m'excuser auprès d'eux quand on sera rentré.

Sora était désemparé.

-Pourquoi, si soudainement…

-Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête. J'y pense depuis le début. De t'emmener loin d'ici. Non, en fait…

Il attrapa le visage de Sora délicatement.

-J'ai envie de faire ça depuis toujours.

-Riku…

-Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps mais quand tout sera fini, j'ai vraiment envie de visiter toute sorte de monde. Voyager librement, sans aucune obligation.

Il se rapprocha lentement de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais venir avec moi ?

Sora ferma les yeux, prêt à goûter aux lèvres de l'argenté.

-Ouais…

* * *

_Cet endroit est un tout petit monde qui est toujours pareil. Un jour, nous reviendrons peut-être. Cela dit, aussi longtemps que tu seras à mes côtés, j'appellerais n'importe quel endroit ''chez moi''._

* * *

-On y va ? Demanda Riku, tenant la main d'un Sora rouge d'embarras.

-Quoi, maintenant ? On ne devrait pas prévenir Kairi ?

-Je lui ai laissé un message. En plus, il ne nous reste pas si longtemps.

-De quoi ?

-Il ne nous reste que trois jours, non ?

Riku s'arrêta et le regarda.

-C'est le temps qu'il me reste pour t'avoir juste à moi.

Sora rougit davantage et baissa les yeux.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Ce n'est pas toi le héros de la lumière que tout le monde s'arrache?

-Ouais…

Sora soupira en fermant les yeux.

-… Mais mon cœur est à toi.

Il manqua le sourire de Riku. L'argenté reprit sa marche.

-Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai? Je te veux tout entier.

-… T'es obligé d'être aussi direct ? C'est embarrassant.

-J'ai toujours été comme ça. Cependant, je dois te dire que jusqu'à présent, je me suis toujours retenu.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui.

Sora secoua la tête et sourit. Il ne savait pas quel genre d'aventure il lui réservait, mais ça promettait d'être intéressant. Et il serait avec Riku, alors…

-J'imagine que moi aussi, je te veux rien que pour moi, Riku.

-Je suis à toi depuis longtemps, tu sais.

-… Allez viens. On y va.

* * *

Alors, normalement, dans le support d'origine, ce n'est pas Braveheart qu'il sort mais Point du jour. Seulement pour expliquer pourquoi ils étaient en pause, j'ai sorti l'explication qu'ils s'accordaient une pause après avoir récupéré Sora dans les ténèbres et avant de nettoyer le bordel laissé par Xehanort. Normalement, il n'y a aucune explication, mais je ne me voyais pas ne pas en faire. Et quand je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur, j'ai eu la flemme de la changer parce que j'ai passé trois jours dessus (alors que normalement, c'est un doujinshi par jour, c'est suffisant) et qu'il fait carrément trop chaud pour bosser. Voilà.


	4. Dasshutsu Game

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Dasshutsu Game**

* * *

_''Vous ne pouvez pas vous s'enfuir de la pièce à moins de vous embrasser. Quel Sora et Riku seront les plus rapide à s'évader ?''_

* * *

Numéro 1 : Sora et Riku (quatre et cinq ans)

Dans une petite pièce blanche, décorée uniquement d'un panneau, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient retrouvés coincés.

-On est où ? Demanda petit Sora en attrapant la main de Riku.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on devrait faire attention. Ne t'éloignes pas, d'accord ?

Petit Sora hocha la tête et remarqua le panneau accroché au mur.

-Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué, là ?

Petit Riku lut.

-''Vous ne pouvez vous échapper de cette pièce que si vous vous embrassez''.

-Qu'on s'embrasse ? Demanda petit Sora. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-T'sais… Comme les grands… Un bisou.

-Oh… Alors je vais te faire un bisou.

Petit Sora se pencha vers lui et lui posa un bisou sur la joue. Quand ils s'écartèrent, ils attendirent que la porte s'ouvre. En vain.

-Pourquoi ça ne s'ouvre pas ? Demanda petit Sora.

-Peut-être que ça ne marche pas parce que je ne t'ai pas embrassé, moi… ?

Il se pencha vers petit Sora et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais ça ne changea rien.

-Pourquoi ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? Se demanda petit Riku qui commençait à paniquer. C'est parce qu'on est juste des enfants ?

-Riku, j'ai faim…

_Règle basique : Ça ne compte pas si ce n'est pas sur les lèvres._

* * *

Numéro 2 : Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts I (quatorze et quinze ans)

Ils regardèrent le panneau collé au mur.

-C'est pas possible, soupira Sora. C'est n'importe quoi… Pourquoi s'embrasser est une obligation ? Je pige rien !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? Demanda Riku. Tu as envie qu'on reste enfermé ici ?

-… Il n'y a pas un autre moyen ?

Riku grogna.

-T'es à ce point dégoûté par ça ?!

-Bien sûr ! Reprit Sora. Pourquoi je dois faire ça avec toi ?

Il soupira avant d'ajouter.

-Et j'ai jamais embrassé personne… Et avoir mon premier baiser avec toi… Et ben…

Riku serra les poings. Sora commençait à lui taper sur le système à jouer les saintes-nitouches. Sans réfléchir davantage, Riku l'attrapa par les joues et l'embrassa. Quand il s'écarta, Sora, rouge comme une écrevisse, l'insultait de tous les noms. Mais l'argenté s'en fichait.

-Regarde, la porte s'est ouverte.

_Après ça, ils eurent une grosse dispute._

* * *

Numéro 3 : Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts II (quinze et seize ans)

Dans la pièce blanche, Sora regardait le panneau en rougissant.

-Sora ? On casse un mur pour sortir ? Proposa Riku.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils en voyant Sora ne pas réagir, se contentant de devenir de plus en plus rouge.

-Ça dit qu'on doit s'embrasser, dit Sora, mal à l'aise, en pointant le panneau du doigt. Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire, à ton avis ?

-Tu veux qu'on le fasse ?

Bien qu'il pensât que ça n'était plus possible, il rougit davantage. Il se tourna dos à Riku, pour cacher son trouble. Il fit des dessins imaginaires avec le doigt sur le mur.

-Mouais… Ça va… Mais tu sais… On pourrait essayer de faire ce que tu disais et casser un mur…

-Si ça va, fit la voix de Riku très près de son oreille, alors on peut le faire.

Sora sentit deux mains le retourner gentiment et le pousser contre le mur.

-Viens là, murmura Riku.

Le brun sentit ses joues chauffer. Il ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres. Riku sourit en le voyant faire. Il lui attrapa les épaules doucement et approcha son visage du sien. Sora choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux, alors que l'argenté était à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sous la panique, Sora l'écarta d'un coup de main violant.

-T'es beaucoup trop près !

Riku se tint le visage douloureux. S'il avait un miroir, il aurait pu voir la marque de la main de Sora sur son visage.

-Évidemment, on allait s'embrasser…

-Désolé ! Fit Sora, en se laissant tomber sur le sol, se cachant le visage sous la gêne. Mais j'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser…

Riku soupira. Il s'assit devant lui.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il. J'attendrais que tu sois prêt.

-Merci…

-… Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Non… C'est juste que mon cœur bat tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir…

_Ils s'échappèrent de la salle après 2 heures et 13 minutes._

* * *

Numéro 4 : Data-Sora et Data-Riku

-Je ne connais pas cette zone, fit Data-Riku en touchant un des murs de la pièce. Est-ce que ça serait un bug ?

-… C'est peut-être un test un peu étrange ? Proposa Data-Sora.

-Je vais essayer de corrompre les données du mur pour nous faire sortir… Attends un peu… C'est étonnamment facile à craquer, ces données…

Data-Sora souffla en avisant le panneau.

-On pourrait peut-être juste s'échapper en s'embrassant, comme c'est marqué…

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Data-Riku. Après tout… Tu détestes à avoir à embrasser ''Riku'', n'est-ce pas ?

Data-Sora soupira.

-C'est pas vraiment que je déteste ça… Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui ne veux pas de moi…

Sous la révélation, Data-Riku cessa de corrompre les données du mur et se retourna vers Data-Sora.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est ce que tu crois ?! J'ai toujours voulu…

-Oh, c'est ouvert ! Coupa Data-Sora.

Data-Riku tourna la tête vers le pan de mur qu'il avait craqué pour voir qu'une sortie les attendait. Il souffla, énervé.

-C'était vraiment trop simple a craqué. Je dois vraiment trouver un meilleur système de sécurité…

Data-Sora essaya de le réconforter.

-Ah… Et … Si on sortait ?

_Disqualifié pour tricherie_.

* * *

Numéro 5 Sora et Riku de Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance

Sora montra le panneau du doigt.

-Ça dit qu'on doit s'embrasser pour sortir.

-Hum… C'est quand même étrange qu'on se soit retrouvé coincé dans un endroit comme celui-ci…

Il soupira et se tourna vers Sora.

-Enfin, c'est pas grave…

Délicatement, il attrapa les joues de Sora avant de l'embrasser. Il sourit quand il sentit la bouche de Sora s'ouvrir sous la sienne.

-Eh bien, sourit le brun. Tu as pris ton temps, Riku~

-Et si on restait ici, encore un peu, hum ?

_Temps : 10 secondes. Nouveau record mondial !_

* * *

**R****ésultat :**

Première place : Sora et Riku de 3D : 10 secondes

Seconde place : Kingdom Hearts I : 3 minutes

Troisième place : Kingdom Hearts II : 2 heures et 13 minutes.

Petit Sora et petit Riku abandonnèrent parce que Sora commença à grommeler qu'il s'ennuyait.

Disqualification : Data-Riku et Data-Sora.

* * *

_Petit_ _bonus_ :

Sora et Riku de 358/2 Days

Riku s'était retrouvé coincé dans une pièce complètement blanche, décorée uniquement d'un panneau qui disait : ''Vous ne pouvez vous échapper de cette pièce que si vous vous embrassez''. En soupirant, il regarda la capsule dans laquelle Sora dormait.

-Ça risque d'être un peu compliqué…


	5. Douzo Odaijini

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Douzo Odaijini**

* * *

-Ah~ ! Les examens sont enfin terminés !

Sora Riku et Kairi venaient de sortir du lycée et après une semaine lourde en examen, ils voulaient aller fêter ça dignement.

-Vous êtes libre après? Il y a une soirée qui va se préparer.

-Bien sûr ! S'enthousiasma Sora. Hein Riku ?

Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui avait l'air absorbé par autre chose. Pourtant, il était du genre attentif. Sora fronça les sourcils.

-Riku ? Hey…

L'argenté sembla enfin réaliser qu'il était là.

-Quoi ?

-Tu es libre, hein ?

-Oui, je n'ai rien de prévu de toute façon.

Selphie les rejoint et salua tout le monde. Elle et Kairi marchèrent devant et Sora en profita pour demander à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es inquiet parce que tu as raté un exam' ?

-Sois pas stupide, je ne suis pas toi.

-Hey ! J'ai beaucoup révisé, cette fois !

Riku eut un sourire discret.

-On verra bien. J'ai hâte de voir tes résultats, demain.

Riku s'arrêta de marcher quand il réalisa que Sora s'était stoppé. Le brun le regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

-Quoi ?

-… On n'a pas école, demain, dit le brun.

Riku eut l'air surpris et un peu perdu. Sora commença à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre, de mélanger les jours. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait il avait accepté d'aller à une fête qui serait remplie de monde, alors qu'il détestait ça. Quelque chose clochait sérieusement. Sora lui prit le bras doucement.

-Riku, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu agis bizarrement...

L'argenté fronça les sourcils et en un éclair, il lui attrapa la main.

-Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tes mains sont aussi froides ?! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sora fronça les sourcils, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait.

-Kairi !

La princesse de cœur se retourna.

-Hum ?

-Désolé, mais on va rentrer directement à la maison, en fait.

-Quoi ? Okay, mais…

-Chouette, coupa Sora. À plus.

Il attrapa la main de Riku et se mit à marcher.

-Sora ? On va où ?

-Chez toi. C'est ta maison la plus proche.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, chez Riku, Sora marchait avec difficulté dans l'escalier.

-Je rêve où il y a personne ?

-… Ouais…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? Parce que si j'avais su…

Sora soupira en apercevant la porte de la chambre de Riku. Il l'ouvrit et trimbala son précieux paquet jusqu'au lit. Mais c'était compliqué, Riku n'était pas spécialement léger - ou peut-être qu'il manquait juste d'entraînement.

-Si j'avais su, on serait allé chez moi… Aller, on est presque à ton lit…

-Mm… On est où ?

-Chez toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, Riku toujours sur son dos. Il le poussa légèrement pour se lever et lui demanda où sa mère rangeait sa pharmacie. Riku marmonna une réponse avant de se glisser difficilement sous les couettes. Lorsque Sora lui prit sa température, il s'alarma.

-C'est bien ce que je croyais ! Tu as de la fièvre !

-Mais non…

-Tu as 38,7 ! Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, tu aurais dû le dire !

-Je ne me sens pas mal…

-Tu as clairement choppé la crève, oui!

Il pensa pendant un moment que Riku refusait délibérément de lui répondre. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, il réalisa qu'il s'était rendormis. Sora soupira et attrapa une bande froide pour lui poser délicatement sur le front.

-C'est parce que tu travailles toujours autant que tu es comme ça. Avec la fièvre, les examens n'ont pas dû être de la tarte. Si jamais tu as une mauvaise note, je te réconforterais, d'accord ?

Sora songea qu'il devait certainement avoir besoin de manger et de médicaments. ''_Je devrais peut-être appeler Maman ?_'' Bien qu'il sût qu'il ne l'entendait pas, Sora dit à voix haute.

-Riku, je vais devoir rentrer chez moi un moment, d'accord ? Alors accroche-toi un petit peu…

Sora sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à sa main. Riku avait attrapé sa main. Quand il comprit qu'il ne la lâchait pas, il lui signala :

-Tu sais que je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger si tu ne me lâches pas ?

Riku ouvrit un œil et le regarda.

-C'est bon… Restes là…

Sora soupira et sourit. Il s'agenouilla auprès du lit.

-Tu deviens un vrai gamin quand tu attrapes un coup de froid, tu sais ? Même si tu ne montres à personne ce côté de ta personnalité…

-Juste a toi… Répondit l'argenté en entrelaçant leurs doigts

Sora sourit tendrement. Riku n'était jamais vraiment bavard lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et ce genre de déclaration… Il n'en sortait jamais. Et ça rendait ses mots encore plus précieux.

-D'ailleurs, repris l'argenté. Comment tu as su que j'étais malade ?

-Tu as dit que mes mains étaient froides, ça voulait dire que ta température était supérieure à la mienne. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas sauf si tu étais malade. Ma température est élevée en plus, c'était encore plus flagrant.

-Je vois.

Riku sourit.

-Tu es comme un thermomètre humain…

Sora sourit.

-Peut-être. Mais je suis juste le tien, alors.

Riku sourit et s'endormit.

Un peu plus tard, Sora appela sa mère en lui demandant si elle pouvait amener de la nourriture et des médicaments. Il s'était changé, avait enlevé son uniforme du lycée pour mettre des vêtements à Riku. Il le changea au passage et ses parents appelèrent en disant qu'ils ne rentreraient pas le soir même.

Il passa le plus clair de son temps à côté de lui à le veiller. À un moment il réalisa qu'à rester à côté, il risquait de tomber malade. Riku remarqua que quelque chose le troublait et lui demanda :

-Qu'es'qui's'passe ?

-Rien… C'est juste…

Sora posa la tête sur la couverture à côté de lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, si j'attrapais ton rhume.

Riku lui caressa la tête affectueusement.

-Si ça arrive, je prendrais soin de toi.

Sora sourit doucement.

-Je devrais peut-être tomber malade, alors...

* * *

Plus tard

-Enfin, je n'ai pas eu ton rhume, dit Sora, alors qu'ils étaient de retour au lycée. J'imagine que c'est que mon corps est plus résistant…

Riku sourit en le voyant résonné. ''_Enfin, on dit aussi qu'il n'y a que les idiots qui ne tombent pas malade_''. Sora le regarda sourire suspicieusement.

-Je rêve, où tu te paies ma tête en silence, maintenant ?

-Mais non…

Il sortit son examen corrigé.

-Finalement, j'ai réussi. Pas aussi bien que d'habitude, mais…

Sora regarda le sien, mal à l'aise. Il avait encore échoué. Alors que Riku avait réussi. En étant accablé de fièvre.

''_Je pige rien…_''

Riku jeta un coup d'œil à sa feuille d'examen et lui tapota le dos doucement en songeant qu'ils avaient encore du travail avec les cours particuliers.


	6. Dekiai Guardians

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Dekai Guardians**

* * *

-Je te dis que c'est pas ça ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire avant que tu comprennes, espèce d'idiot!

-C'est toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure ! Tu ne comprends rien, crétin!

Sora et Riku se regardèrent d'un œil noir. Il était très rare qu'ils se disputent. Mais quand ils le faisaient, ça partait loin. Comme ce jour-là, par exemple. Riku soupira en essayant de se calmer.

-Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. J'ai compris. C'est le bon moment pour faire une pause et se calmer.

-Quoi ?

-Après ce soir, on sera tous les deux occupés par notre mission. Donc on va garder nos distances et redevenir de simples amis. Comme on était avant.

Riku avait dit ça en regardant par la fenêtre de la Tour Mystérieuse, endroit où ils dormaient ce soir-là. Il ne supportait pas de voir Sora. Pas pour l'instant. Ça lui faisait trop mal. Il détestait se mettre en colère contre lui. Dieu qu'il haïssait ça. Et comme toujours, ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Il essaya quand même de rattraper le coup.

-Mais… reprit-il. Si tu…

-Ok, dit Sora.

Il avait l'air particulièrement calme, alors que lui aussi hurlait il y a quelques minutes.

-Je ne suis pas contre, reprit le brun. Si on fait ça, ça sera plus simple de se concentrer sur notre voyage. Je suis d'accord.

-Sora…

-Alors cette conversation est terminée. Je retourne dans ma chambre, donc…

-Hey…

-À demain, Meilleur. Ami.

Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix tranchante, sans appel et il avait tourné les talons avant de partir, sans un regard en arrière, laissant Riku seul. L'argenté grogna.

D'un pas morne, il s'installa dans la cuisine, à la table et serra les poings avant de plonger la tête dedans. Lui et sa grande gueule… Mais pourquoi avait-il eut la stupidité de sortir ça ? ''Gardons nos distances''. Pff, comme s'il en était capable. Ça faisait des années qu'il était amoureux de lui, probablement depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir. Pourquoi avait-il dit cette connerie ? ''Redevenons de simples amis''.

-Riku ? Ça va ?

Kairi venait d'arriver dans la cuisine, l'air inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce que ce que tu fais là ? Où est Sora ?

L'argenté grogna.

-On s'est disputé.

-Ah…

-…

-… Et tu lui as dit un truc méchant, c'est ça ?

-…

-Tu lui as dit des trucs que tu regrettes, pas vrai ?

-… J'ai dit qu'on devrait mettre une certaine distance entre nous et qu'on devrait redevenir juste amis.

-Wow…

-Mais… Il a eu l'air de prendre ça relativement bien. Alors peut-être que je me prends la tête pour pas grand-chose…

-Hey !

Riku et Kairi se retournèrent et virent Lea entrer, portant un Sora inconscient sous l'épaule.

-Les mecs, j'ai trouvé Sora au milieu du couloir mais il ne se réveille pas. Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

Riku se leva d'un bond et attrapa le brun. Il s'assit à même le sol et essaya de le réveiller, en vain. Lea expliqua :

-J'ai tout essayé, je l'ai secoué, j'ai gueulé, j'ai menacé de le buter, je lui ai balancé de la flotte, que dal.

Riku souleva Sora et le porta à sa chambre avant de le poser délicatement sur son lit. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il le réveiller ? Il doutait que Sora soit juste endormi. Parce que même s'il avait le sommeil lourd, de l'eau aurait dû suffire à le réveiller.

-Ah, et il tenait ça aussi, se rappela Lea.

Il tendit un morceau de papier.

-Va savoir, c'est peut-être ses dernières volontés, plaisanta Lea.

-Il n'est pas mort ! Grogna Riku.

-Ça va, je déconne…

-C'est l'écriture de Sora, reprit Kairi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui qui est écrit ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a marqué ?

-''Cher Riku, On s'occupe de Sora. On doit parler de toute urgence alors viens seul, s'il te plaît''. Et il y a un smiley… Je me demande de qui ça vient…

-Un ennemi, peut-être, suggéra Lea.

-Je ne sais pas. Ils disent de venir seul, mais ils ne parlent pas de l'endroit… Et Sora est juste là, alors comment peuvent-ils s'en occuper ?

-C'est à cause de moi, coupa Riku.

Il passa une main sur le front du plus jeune, écartant quelques mèches brunes, inquiet et coupable.

-Je vais plonger dans son cœur.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait. Son cœur est endormi.

-On devrait en parler aux autres, dit Kairi.

-Ça ira.

Riku posa son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais le ramener.

Riku se sentit partir et se laissa porter. Il atterrit sur une plage, juste comme la dernière fois. Sauf qu'à la différence de la dernière fois, il pleuvait. Et pas qu'un peu. Riku, quand il passa la surprise de la pluie, regarda autour de lui. Il vit une maison qui n'était pas là la dernière fois.

''_Je ne ressens aucun ennemi, mais… C'est suspect_''

-Hey ?

Ses sens en alerte, Riku se retourna.

-Tu es déjà là. Tu es venu plus vite que je pensais.

Il observa son interlocuteur. Les cheveux blonds en pétard, les yeux bleus… Roxas.

Roxas soupira.

-Ah la la… Ça veut dire que Roxas a gagné le pari…

Okay, donc ce n'était pas Roxas.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Moi ? Sourit le blond. Je suis Ventus ! Le protecteur de Sora. Ravi de te rencontrer !

Riku ne démordait pas de son air méchant. Mais Ventus continua de sourire et l'emmena dans la maison.

-Il pleut vraiment beaucoup, aujourd'hui, expliqua Ventus en lui désignant une chaise alors qu'il rangeait son parapluie. C'est venu d'un coup et ça ne s'arrête pas… On était dehors alors on a fini trempé. Pardon pour le jogging, mais notre lessive séchait dehors et elle s'est retrouvée mouillée elle aussi.

Riku jeta vite fait un coup d'œil autour de lui. Ça avait l'air d'être un endroit confortable. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui importait.

-Où est Sora ?

Ventus attrapa la théière.

-On verra ça plus tard. Tu veux du thé ? Pour te réchauffer ?

-Non, merci. Où est Sora ?

Ventus lui sourit gentiment. Il regarda par la fenêtre.

-Tu sais, le temps de ce monde et le cœur de Sora sont liés. D'habitude, il fait beau. S'il est troublé, il y a des nuages. Et quand il est triste, il pleut.

Ventus tourna les yeux vers lui. Il continuait de sourire, mais Riku aperçut quelque chose. Les yeux bleus de Ventus ne mentaient pas. Il avait beau sourire, s'ils devaient en venir aux armes, Ventus se battrait à fond.

-La question est : pourquoi pleut-il autant ?

Riku grogna.

-Alors ? Je ne te laisserais pas voir Sora tant qu'on ne sera pas d'accord. À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a pu rendre mon Sora tout mimi tout triste ?

Riku ne dit rien. Mais il était mal à l'aise. D'une part, parce que c'était sa faute, et d'une autre part parce qu'il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant les parents de Sora quand il leur avait ramené leur fils. Il se sentait coupable.

-J'entends strictement rien venant de ta part, chantonna Ventus. Quelle est la chose la plus importante à tes yeux, hein ? C'était quoi, déjà ? J'entends rien…

-Sora, grogna l'argenté.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ventus perdit son sourire et Riku déglutit. Pour une raison où une autre, ce type le mettait mal à l'aise.

-On ne peut pas protéger Sora des menaces extérieures. C'est pour ça qu'on était d'accord pour te le rendre, la première fois. Mais tu t'es débrouillé pour tout foutre en l'air et tu l'as blessé. Le cœur de Sora est devenu orageux. C'est pour ça qu'il est venu ici, chercher du soutien. On ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Et à chaque fois qu'il devient agité, c'est à cause de toi. J'aimerais que tu le comprennes.

Riku baissa les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que leur dispute aurait eu un tel impacte sur lui. Vu comment il était parti, Riku pensait être le seul que ça ennuyait, mais il avait vraiment mal calculé l'effet que ça aurait sur Sora. Tout était de sa faute.

-Je comprends, soupira-t-il. Même si… S'il te plaît. Rends-moi Sora. Sans lui, je…

Ventus soupira, l'air pensif.

-Eh bien… J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose, finalement, qu'il pense à toi tout le temps. Désolé, ce n'est pas très gentil. C'est juste que tu te le gardes toujours pour toi. C'est pas juste ! J'aimerais avoir la même chance…

-Même si tu me dis que…

-Ven ! Ven !

Il se tourna vers Xion, qui venait d'arriver, elle aussi en jogging.

-Regardes ! J'ai réussi à faire un nouveau type de glace ! Oh, bonjour Riku. Tu arrives juste à temps !

Elle lui colla l'assiette qu'elle avait sous le nez. Avant même de voir, l'odeur suffisait à ce qu'il s'alarme.

-Cette fois, j'ai congelé des poissons avec de l'eau de mer. Essayes en une !

Ça lui souleva le cœur. L'odeur et la vue lui retournaient l'estomac. Sur des bâtonnets de bois, il y avait des cube d'une eau plus ou moins propre congelés, agrémenté de poissons morts et d'algues qui dépassaient à certains endroits. Et ça sentait la mort.

-Ven, tu en veux une ?

-Non, merci, j'ai pas faim.

Ça réconforta un peu Riku de voir Ventus à la limite de vomir.

-Bon, je vais voir si Roxas en veut une. Où est-il ?

-Avec Sora, dans sa chambre.

-D'accord, fit-elle en reprenant son assiette.

-Et Xion ? Tu peux emmener Riku avec toi ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est par ici.

Ventus lui sourit pour la remercier et regarda Riku avec le même sourire narquois qu'il avait eu juste avant.

-J'ai mon avis, bien sûr, mais je me demande ce qu'en pense Roxas. Il a l'air vraiment très en colère, alors fais de ton mieux, d'accord ?

Riku hocha vaguement la tête et suivit Xion. Dans sa tête, il essayait de faire le tri. Son instinct lui disait que Roxas était dangereux, alors qu'à la base, il ne faisait qu'un avec Sora qui n'était vraiment pas connu pour sa méchanceté. Mais rien ne lui garantissait que Roxas soit pareil.

Xion frappa à la porte de Roxas.

-Roxas ! Riku est là !

Elle ouvrit la porte. Roxas était assis sur un canapé, Sora dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils dès qu'il vit Riku.

-Dégage. Je garde Sora.

Riku serra les poings et Xion sortit de la chambre. Par contre il remarqua qu'il y avait une meilleure odeur.

-Je ne te ferai plus jamais confiance. Je suis la moitié de Sora, donc je peux le comprendre et le protéger. Alors dégage. Notre âme ne fait qu'un et…

-Je n'ai fait qu'un avec lui, moi aussi.

Roxas fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il comprit. Soudain, Riku remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose qui aurait dû le frapper avant. Sora était… Sora avait… Rajeuni?

-Qu'est-ce… Pourquoi il est dans cet état-là ?

-C'est de ta faute, dit Roxas.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-C'est toi qui l'as dit, non ? Que tu voulais que vous redeveniez de simple amis. Alors Sora a suivi ce que tu disais et s'est demandé à quel point il devait rajeunir pour retourner à ''ce que vous étiez avant''. En larmes, il a réfléchi à quel moment ça a commencé. Et avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, il a rajeuni. Quand il a atteint quatre ans, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir plus loin. Il a tellement pleuré qu'il a fini par s'endormir.

Riku sentit un courant glacé le parcourir. Ventus avait dit qu'il s'était débrouillé pour tout foutre en l'air. Riku pensait qu'il parlait uniquement de la pluie dehors. Mais maintenant, il réalisait à quel point il avait merdé…

-Je vois, finit-il par dire. J'ai causé ce problème. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état-là. Pour lui redonner sa forme d'origine, je dois le ramener dans le monde réel alors donne-le-moi.

-Non.

Riku serra les poings. ''Fais de ton mieux parce que Roxas a l'air en colère'' avait dit Ventus. Sans blague…

-Est-ce que Sora a dit qu'il voulait être ici ? Demanda Riku. Le protéger est différent de le garder enfermé. Laissons Sora décidé.

-… C'est vrai, accorda Roxas. Oops, on dirait que tu ne dis pas que des conneries…

Riku sera la mâchoire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait à ce type…

Roxas desserra sa prise sur Sora et le décrocha de sa veste de jogging que le petit de quatre ans serrait avec une force surprenante.

-Hey, Sora, fit-il avec une voix douce. Réveille-toi.

Sora fronça le nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda Roxas, les yeux encore embués de larmes.

-Riku est là, dit gentiment Roxas.

-Riku ?

Sora s'accrocha à lui.

-Nan, j'veux pas le voir !

Roxas regarda Riku narquoisement.

-C'est ce qu'il a dit~

Riku se passa une main sur le visage. ''_Et si je le prenais par la force ? On pourrait tout régler une fois dehors, et_…''

-Je veux pas parce que Riku est en colère contre moi ! Dit le petit Sora.

Riku le regarda, incrédule.

-Il me déteste, maintenant, continua Sora en se remettant à pleurer.

Riku écarquilla les yeux. Bien sûr qu'il ne le détestait pas ! C'était tout l'inverse, même ! Comment Sora pouvait-il penser qu'il… Il se figea en se rappelant ses mots ''Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire avant que tu comprennes, espèce de crétin ! Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber. C'est le bon moment pour faire une pause. On va garder nos distances et redevenir de simple amis. Comme on était avant.''

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être con… Bien sûr que Sora pensait qu'il le détestait. Riku l'avait traité comme s'il n'était pas si important. Comme s'il pouvait se passer de lui. Alors qu'il représentait l'univers à ses yeux. Il aurait pu se passer du reste du monde si le brun était à ses côtés. Il avait vraiment merdé en beauté…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Sora ? Reprit Roxas gentiment. Tu veux rester ici, avec nous, pour toujours ? Tu ne reverras plus jamais Riku et tu oublieras tout ce qui est arrivé.

Sora baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer doucement.

-Tu ne veux pas ça non plus, hein ?

Sora secoua la tête négativement.

-Tu veux te réconcilier avec Riku ?

Timidement, Sora hocha la tête.

-Moui…

Roxas soupira en souriant.

-Très bien. J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix.

Il se leva, Sora toujours dans ses bras et le mit ceux de Riku. Quand le blond leva les yeux vers Riku, son regard redevint sombre.

-La prochaine fois que tu le fais pleurer, cracha méchamment Roxas, Je te maraverais tellement fort que tu t'en relèveras pas.

Il claqua la porte en sortant.

-En fait, tu sais quoi ? Juste… Va mourir !

Riku regarda Sora. Le plus jeune se remit à pleurer.

-Riku… Je suis désolé...

Sous toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait, Riku serra Sora contre lui.

-Tu es encore en colère ? Demanda timidement Sora.

-Non… Je ne suis pas en colère, murmura-t-il. Je suis venu pour m'excuser…

-Je... Je savais pas jusqu'où je devais revenir pour que tu m'aimes encore… Si je n'y arrivais pas, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Je devrais arrêter de t'aimer… Mais je veux pas !

Riku baissa les yeux, sentant son cœur se serrer. Sora lui faisait tellement de peine. Et tout était de sa faute.

-Riku… Ça va si je t'aime pour toujours ?

Riku sourit doucement.

-Bien sûr que ça va. Ça ira comme ça…

Il essuya une larme sur la petite joue du brun. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa. Tout doucement, il sentit le corps de Sora s'alourdir dans ses bras. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Sora avait repris sa forme d'origine.

-… Pour toujours.

Sora, de nouveau dans son corps d'origine, sentit des larmes se former. Il s'accrocha à Riku (avec la touche triangle !) et mit sa tête dans sa nuque pour cacher son visage.

-J'ai dit beaucoup de choses que je regrette, dit Riku. Je suis désolé.

-Ça va, murmura Sora. C'est pas grave. Rentrons à la maison.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ventus et Roxas les regardaient faire. Roxas s'écarta en grognant.

-Je suis content qu'ils se soient réconciliés, dit Ventus. Ils rendent vraiment les choses compliquées, des fois…

Roxas grogna.

-Mais finalement, continua Ventus en l'ignorant. Riku a toujours été le premier dans son cœur.

-Pff, répondit Roxas. Pour l'instant.

Ventus rigola.

-Si tu le dis…

-Si un jour, on gagne notre indépendance, je voudrais un petit chien…

-Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Je te filerais un coup de main, si tu veux, continua Ventus en souriant. Enfin…

Ventus ouvrit la porte en grand.

-Je suis là !

-Hey, tu pourrais pas frapper ? Demanda Sora, un peu gêné.

-Vous vous câlinez beaucoup trop, vous deux. En tant que grand frère, je ne le tolère pas plus longtemps que ça !

-Tu n'es même pas mon frère !

De la cuisine, Xion souriait en les entendant se disputer gentiment. Elle s'arrêta de les écouter quand elle sentit quelque chose chauffer sa peau. Le soleil. Le ciel s'était éclairci. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse.

-Au fait, demanda Ventus. Pour quelle raison vous vous êtes disputé ?

Sora regarda Riku.

-C'était pour quoi, déjà ?

-… Savoir qui aimait le plus l'autre, répondu Riku.

Roxas jeta un regard noir à l'argenté.

''_Va sauter du toit, qu'on en parle plus_...''


	7. Hair Salon

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Hair Salon**

* * *

-Bienvenue et merci de nous avoir choisis ! Mon nom est Sora et je m'occuperais de vous aujourd'hui !

Riku regarda Sora débiter son speech, dubitatif. Mais Sora ne s'arrêta pas.

-Vous voulez couper vos cheveux ? Ou essayer l'un de nos soins ? Peut-être une couleur?

-… Juste une coupe.

-Pas de problème ! Rentrez !

Riku pénétra dans le bâtiment, inquiet. Enfin, bâtiment… La cabane dans laquelle Sora s'était installé. Sa mère l'avait déjà amené dans un salon de coiffure, quand il était jeune, et ça ne ressemblait à pas grand-chose de l'installation de Sora. ''_Enfin, se dit-il, je peux bien lui faire confiance pour me couper les cheveux… Je pense_''.

Quand il fut à l'intérieur, Sora lui fit mettre une blouse trop longue sans manches et le fit asseoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Il observa Sora se préparer.

-Où est ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?

-J'ai emprunté des trucs à Kairi et aux autres. Ils m'ont donné aussi beaucoup de conseils. Bon qu'est-ce que tu as pensé de mon accueil chaleureux ? Pas mal, hein ?

-Attends, répondit Riku inquiet, c'est ça les conseils qu'ils t'ont donné ? Ils ne t'ont rien dit sur comment couper des cheveux ?

Sora sourit et commença à brosser ses cheveux.

-Laisse-moi faire ! Aujourd'hui je suis ton esthéticienne charismatique ! Cela dit, je n'ai jamais coupé les cheveux de qui que ce soit, alors…

Riku commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise…

-Bref, quelle longueur voulez-vous, monsieur ?

-Je te laisse choisir.

À sa voix, il sut que Sora avait perdu son sourire.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Sora sourit doucement.

-D'accord ! Je ferais en sorte que ça t'aille !

Riku le regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit doucement.

-Bon, reprit Sora avant de commencer à le préparer pour sa coupe, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. On va commencer par ta frange…

* * *

Un coup de ciseaux plus tard, Riku se demandait vraiment si faire confiance à Sora pour ses cheveux était une bonne idée. Il ne voyait pas trop ce que Sora avait fait il voyait bien la tête mal à l'aise du brun.

-Je… Je suis désolé…

Riku se demanda vaguement s'il allait finir chauve d'ici à la fin de la journée.

-Je sais qu'il y a une certaine façon de tenir les ciseaux… Peut-être comme ça… Si je continuais sur ma lancée…

Riku préféra changer de sujet.

-Au fait Sora…

-Hum ?

-Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu coupes les cheveux dans ton salon ?

Il faisait référence que Sora avait pris position assit sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille.

-Hum ? Oh, oui. C'est dur de devoir toujours se baisser pour couper des cheveux.

-Quel salon formidable, reprit Riku. Où on se sert des gens comme chaise…

Sora ne répondit pas et l'argenté se dit qu'il devait peut-être le laisser se concentrer sur sa coupe, surtout lorsqu'il avait une paire de ciseaux aussi prêt de son visage. Et au fur et à mesure que Sora coupait les mèches de sa frange, il avait l'impression que son champ de vision s'élargissait un peu plus, comme si le monde s'ouvrait devant lui.

-Oh, Sora, tu as un cheveu sur la lèvre.

Sora se recula et essaya de l'enlever.

-C'est bon ?

-Il est encore là.

Riku se pencha vers lui, du mieux qu'il pouvait, avec Sora sur lui, ses mains coincées sous son corps. Il sortit sa langue et caressa la lèvre inférieure de Sora pour attraper le cheveux. Il le recracha à côté.

-C'est bon.

Sora était devenu tout rouge.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser tes mains ?

-Là tout de suite, ça aurait été compliqué.

-Je veux dire… C'est pas vraiment… Ça compte pas comme notre premier…

-Hein ?

Sora soupira et reprit sa coupe, énervé.

-Je voulais le faire correctement, idiot !

-Sora, calmes toi, ou ma frange va disparaître.

* * *

Lorsque Riku admira le résultat final, il fut relativement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sora réussisse.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

-Je suis impressionné.

-C'est cool, hein ? Je suis trop doué ! J'ai essayé de refaire ta coupe de quand on avait cinq ans. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec les cheveux aussi courts. Ça te va vraiment bien !

Riku sourit.

-Merci beaucoup, Sora.

Il s'épousseta.

-J'ai l'impression qu'un poids a été enlevé.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu que ce soit moi qui le fasse ? Demanda Sora. Kairi aurait fait un meilleur travail que moi. Si j'avais mal fait, tu aurais pu finir chauve…

''_Okay, donc il est parfaitement au courant qu'il n'a pas vraiment de compétence dans ce domaine_.''

-Je voulais prendre la responsabilité, reprit Riku, en coupant mes liens de mon passé. Au lieu de le faire moi-même, j'ai pensé que ça serait mieux que ce soit toi qui le fasses. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas effacer mon passé juste en me coupant les cheveux. Mais ces sentiments de regret et d'expiation, je veux m'en servir pour me pousser vers l'avant à partir de maintenant. Tu pourrais dire que c'est juste pour ma satisfaction personnelle.

Sora regarda les cheveux au sol.

-Le passé, hein ?

Il s'accroupit.

-Même si ce n'était pas tous les jours joli, tout n'était pas forcément mauvais. Tu as fait de ton mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Même la partie que tu veux rejeter, j'aime toutes ses parties de toi.

Riku sourit.

-C'est vrai.

-Mais si ce que tu veux, alors ça va, dit Sora en se relevant. En ce qui concerne le prix de ta coupe, ça va te coûter cher, tu sais…

-Tu vas me faire payer ? Demanda Riku en grimaçant légèrement. Je pensais que tu voudrais juste des compliments. Qu'est-ce ce que tu veux ?

-Eh bien… Commença Sora en rougissant et en détournant les yeux.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que tu veux, non ?

-Eh bien… J'ai envie… Correctement... Je voudrais que tu m'embrasses.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il disait ça, il baissa la voix et Riku dût tendre l'oreille pour entendre le dernier mot. Il rougit en réalisant ce que Sora lui demandait.

-Oh… Je vois… Combien de fois…

-Comme tu veux…

-Je vois…

* * *

Et ce qui se passa par la suite… Il faut demander à Hitoshi Ichimura !


	8. Riku is Sick

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Riku is sick**

* * *

Riku est tombé malade.

Il a attrapé un rhume. Et de le voir là, allongé, pratiquement immobile, le visage rougi par la fièvre et quelques difficultés à respirer, ça surpris beaucoup Sora. Le plus jeune s'agenouilla à côté de lui et murmura :

-Riku…

Riku ne dormait pas et, fébrilement, il ouvrit un œil et vit la tignasse brune de son meilleur ami. Il marmonna, incapable de parler plus fort :

-Sora… J'avais dit à Tata de ne pas te laisser venir me voir…

-Mais Riku, je pensais que tu mourrais !

-T'es vraiment trop stupide, souffla le malade.

Riku sourit :

-C'est juste un simple rhume. Je ne vais pas en mourir ! Écoutes, rentres chez toi, d'accord ? Ou sinon, tu vas tomber malade aussi.

Il pensait que ça suffirait à ce que Sora s'éloigne de lui, mais le petit brun fit tout le contraire. Il se glissa dans son lit, l'air déterminé.

-Qu… Mais Sora ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire ?

-On va se le partager !

-Hein ? Partager quoi ?

-Si tu me donnes la moitié de ton rhume, je suis sûr que tu iras mieux après !

Riku écarquilla les yeux devant le raisonnement et la conviction de Sora. Puis il sourit en sentant sa main fraîche dans la sienne.

-Idiot, sourit-il.

Et en refermant doucement les yeux, épuisé, il murmura un faible mais néanmoins sincère :

-Merci...

* * *

Sora regardait Riku, allongé à cause d'un sévère coup de froid, un peu gêné.

-Et alors ? Cette histoire remonte à quelques années, déjà, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Tu avais dit que si tu partageais mon rhume, j'irais mieux.

-Hey ! À l'époque, tu m'avais dit que c'était stupide comme raisonnement !

-Tu partageais tout, quand on était petit… Et tu étais tellement gentil…

-Je m'occupe de toi, là, en quoi je ne suis pas gentil ?

Sora grogna et marmonna :

-Pourquoi je m'occupe d'un tel abruti, aussi...

-S'te plaît…

-Ok, d'accord ! Si je dors avec toi, tu seras content ?

Riku lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu l'attraperas si facilement ? Embrasses-moi, au moins.

-Et si je te frappais, plutôt ? Fit le maître de la Keyblade qui perdait légèrement son sang-froid.

Il soupira et le regarda.

-Quand on était petit, tu n'as pas voulu que j'attrape ton rhume mais je l'ai quand même attrapé… Tu étais si mignon et gentil à c't'époque. Et pourquoi tu veux que j'attrape ton rhume ? On sera juste tous les deux malades.

Riku soupira et dit :

-Peut-être que c'est une sorte de désir de tout contrôler…

-Hein ?

-Si tu attrapes mon rhume, tu souffriras toi aussi. Les poussées de fièvre, les tremblements...

Sora le regarda, un peu dérangé :

-Dis pas ce genre de chose… C'est flippant. Kairi serait choqué de t'entendre dire des trucs pareils...

-Ça va, il y a qu'à toi que j'en parle…

Sora soupira en pensant qu'il devait délirer à cause de la fièvre. Puis il se résolut.

-Très bien…

Il se pencha vers lui.

-Mais si je tombe malade, tu devras t'occuper de moi.

-Hn…

'Et puis quand je le vois comme ça, j'ai pas vraiment le choix, hein?' Songea Sora alors qu'il l'embrassait doucement.


	9. R to S

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**R to S**

* * *

Une nuit, lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, Riku se réveilla en pleine nuit en entendant des petits bruits. Cette nuit-là, comme pas mal d'autres, Sora dormait chez lui. Riku se réveilla pleinement, frotta ses yeux en étouffant un bâillement et regarda Sora. Alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir dormir, il le trouva roulé en boule dans sa couette, essayant d'étouffer ses gémissements.

-Sora ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Les bruits de Sora se calmèrent et Riku comprit.

-Tu pleures ?

Doucement Sora hocha la tête et la tira de sous les couvertures.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

Riku souffla, légèrement soulagé que ça ne soit pas plus grave.

-Et tu pleurais à cause de ça ? Je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça…

-Ne te moque pas ! Ça faisait très peur !

Sora renifla.

-Un gros monstre apparaissait et tout le monde avait disparu. Ils s'étaient tous fait manger. Même toi…

Le plus vieux souffla. Visiblement, Sora avait l'air encore terrifié. Il sourit gentiment et ouvrit ses couettes.

-Viens là. On va dormir ensemble.

Sora regarda son ami.

-C'est vrai ?

Riku hocha la tête et le petit brun n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour grimper sur son lit. Sora s'allongea à côté de lui et Riku remonta les couvertures sur lui.

-Ça ne fait plus peur, comme ça, hein ? Demanda Riku.

-Mais… Et si j'ai encore un cauchemar ?

Riku lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

-Je ferais partir les monstres, et alors ça ira, d'accord?

-Pour de vrai ?

-Oui. Je te le promets.

Sora lui fit un grand sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit sur la pensée que tant que Riku serait là, peu importaient ses cauchemars, il serait en sécurité.

* * *

Environ 10 ans plus tard

_Mon corps est tellement lourd… J'ai l'impression de m'enfoncer… Dans les limbes… J'ai peur…_

Une dernière seconde, il réussit à garder les yeux ouverts :

-Riku…

Il referma les yeux sur le visage de la jeune version de Xehanort avant de tomber dans le royaume des Rêves.

_J'ai peur… Riku..._

-Bonne nuit, Sora.

* * *

Lorsque Riku retrouva Sora, il affronta Cauchemar Anti Manteau Noir. Il était tellement épuisé par sa quête qu'il avait du mal à tenir face à cet ennemi. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tombait, il se relevait. Il se fit projeter une fois de plus. Il avait certainement des côtes cassées et il avait perdu déjà beaucoup trop de sang. Il toussa, cracha une gerbe de sang et s'essuya la bouche, haletant douloureusement.

-… Comme si j'allais me faire battre… Je vais te foutre une raclée… Et je vais sauver Sora.

Il se releva encore une fois, bien difficilement, face à son ennemi.

-Je l'ai promis…

Il leva sa Keyblade.

-Je ferais disparaître ses cauchemars…

Il se mit en position de combat, fatigué, éreinté, mais toujours déterminé.

-Je protégerais Sora, peu importe le prix !


	10. Silence, Blind

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Silence, Blind**

* * *

-En fait, on était parti chercher des matériaux de fusion, pour les mogs. Et on a fini dans un endroit que je ne n'avais jamais vu avant. Pendant qu'on cherchait, on s'est fait attaquer par des ennemis que je n'avais jamais vus avant. Et…

Au Jardin Radieux, toujours en phase de reconstruction, ça étonna tout le monde de voir Sora et Riku débarquer à la maison de Merlin affligés d'altérations d'états pour le moins gênantes. Sora souffrait d'Aveuglement, le rendant incapable d'ouvrir les yeux plus d'une seconde, et Riku de Silence, le rendant incapable de parler, même s'il n'y avait pas grosse différence.

-Si on avait fait un peu plus attention, continua Sora, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, on aurait peut-être pu l'éviter…

Yuffie grogna. Elle leur avait fait un briefing complet pourtant, avant qu'ils partent… Et devinez qui allait devoir leur chercher leur remède ?

-Je vous avais dit de faire attention, pourtant !

-Désolé, marmonna piteusement Sora. J'écoutais pas...

-Je vous ai dit qu'un genre de nouveaux ennemis étaient apparu, récemment ! Et qu'ils causent généralement des effets désagréables quand ils attaquent !

-Yuffie, calmes-toi, dit Aerith en essayant d'être diplomate.

-Vous allez avoir besoin de gouttes pour les yeux et d'herbe de la montagne de l'écho, dit Léon.

-Il nous reste des gouttes, mais on a plus d'herbe, commenta Cid depuis son ordinateur.

-Hein ? S'exclama Sora en partant à droite -soit de l'autre côté où se trouvait Cid, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas guérir Riku !?

-Je suis là, soupira le plus âgé. Ça veut juste dire qu'on doit juste aller en chercher…

-Bon, soupira Yuffie, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix… Je vais aller en chercher.

-Merci beaucoup Yuffie ! S'exclama Sora.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-L'herbe de la montagne de l'écho est très prisé et elle est difficile à obtenir ! Quand je reviens, je veux quelque chose de cool, d'accord ?

-Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux ! Dit Sora, trop heureux d'avoir leur remède.

Elle sourit légèrement et referma la porte derrière elle. Bientôt, Sora sentit une main gantée lui attraper le menton.

-Je vais te mettre des gouttes, dit la voix de Léon.

La main le força à lever la tête le plus haut possible, se faisant mal à la nuque.

-Léon, ça fait mal…

-Ouvres doucement les yeux. Et ne bouges pas.

Sora essaya de le faire et sentit quelque chose tomber dans ses yeux. Outre la sensation désagréable que ça lui donnait, il avait l'impression qu'on lui brûla la rétine tellement ça faisait mal. Il en lâcha un grognement de douleur.

-Tu ne dois pas ouvrir les yeux pendant un moment, reprit la voix de Léon.

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas, dit piteusement Sora.

Léon regarda Riku pour lui parler mais vit que l'argenté le fusillait du regard. Déjà, lorsqu'il avait mis des gouttes dans les yeux de Sora, il l'avait bien remarqué du coin de l'œil, qu'il serrait la mâchoire quand Sora avait dit qu'il avait mal.

''_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça, lui_…'' se demanda Léon, un peu gêné.

-Toi, tu auras ton remède quand Yuffie reviendra.

Riku ne donna aucun signe de réponse et Léon soupira intérieurement.

''_C'est quoi son problème _?''

-C'est un nouveau prototype de potion qu'on a essayé sur toi, expliqua Cid. C'est pour ça que ça ne marche pas immédiatement. Tu ne devras pas ouvrir tes yeux pendant une bonne demi-journée. T'as pas un cache-œil ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, gémit Sora, les yeux toujours douloureux. Pourquoi j'aurais…

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa que _si_, il avait ce qu'il fallait.

-Attends, repris le brun, maintenant que j'y pense… Je crois que j'ai quelque chose…

Il fouilla dans sa poche de veste et en tira le bout de tissu que Riku avait gardé sur les yeux pendant une année.

-Ça devrait faire l'affaire, non ? Dit Sora en souriant. Héhé, c'est une bonne chose que je l'ai gardé. C'est le bandeau que tu portais, Riku. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai mis dans ma poche sans réfléchir.

Sora s'attacha le bandeau autour des yeux.

-Mais maintenant, c'est très utile, continua Sora. Alors, à quoi je ressemble ? Eh, attends !

Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et leva le poignet au-dessus de sa tête, la pointe de Chaîne Royale vers le bas et sa main libre devant lui, comme pour inciter les gens à venir.

-Je suis Riku, maintenant ! Dit Sora, avec un sourire, fier d'imiter la pause de son ami.

La seule réponse qu'il eut en retour, ce fut une paire de main, vu la taille, certainement celle de Riku, lui attraper les joues.

-Eh… Tu trouves pas ça drôle ? C'était juste une blague !

Sora essaya de se justifier pour calmer Riku qui avait l'air en colère. Bien sûr, s'il avait pu voir, il aurait vu que Riku n'était pas en colère. Juste un peu irrité. Et qu'il trouvait son imitation drôle, lui aussi.

-Les gars, fit Léon. Je pense que vous devriez rester là pour la nuit. Je contacterais le Roi, Kairi et les autres.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Sora. Merci !

-Ça vous dérange si vous partagez une chambre ? On a pas beaucoup d'espace…

Riku haussa les épaules et Sora marmonna que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Léon les conduisit à leur chambre un peu plus tard. Dès qu'il fut parti, Sora s'allongea sur le lit en soupirant.

-Une demi journée, ça fait long… Et on avait presque fini de collecter les matériaux de fusion. On ne peut rien faire d'autre que dormir, maintenant, j'imagine…

Seul le silence lui répondit. Sora ne voyait strictement rien à part le noir complet. Un frisson d'angoisse lui remonta dans le dos et il se releva.

-Riku, tu es toujours là ?

Il sentit une grande main lui frotter le haut du crâne et il lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Même si je porte ça, je ne vois strictement rien, c'est les ténèbres totales…

Il se rallongea et continua.

-Riku, tu portais toujours ce bandeau pendant les batailles, non ? C'est vraiment incroyable… Même si tu ne pouvais rien voir… Ça a dû être dur… Riku…

L'argenté était toujours assis au bord du lit et l'écoutait. Est-ce que ça avait été dur ? Ça avait été l'enfer. Passer chaque seconde de chaque jour à repousser les ténèbres en lui avant d'être obliger d'y succomber… Se voir dans le miroir, dans son corps, plus grand que le sien, plus bronzé, avec des cheveux argentés plus foncés que lui et des yeux orangés… Oh combien de fois il aurait voulu les arracher…

Riku sentit une petite main lui agripper les doigts. Sora continua :

-Et puis… Ce sentiment…

Riku attendit la suite, mais quand Sora ne parla plus, il se retourna. Sora s'était endormis. Riku sourit, attendrit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il remonta les couvertures sur le brun et continua de le regarder un instant avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre. Il avait quelque chose à terminer.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Sora se réveilla à cause d'une envie pressante.

-Hey, Riku ?

Personne ne répondit et Sora sentit ses sens se mettre en alerte. Il se redressa dans le lit.

-Riku, tu es là ?

Encore le silence. Sora commença à paniquer. ''_Je n'arrive pas à ressentir sa présence… Rien du tout… Je ne vois rien du tout… Juste les ténèbres_.'' À cette soudaine réalisation, il eut l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de chuter. Il avait la chair de poule et il sentit ses entrailles se serrer. ''_Je suis tout seul_''. Il sentit un malaise profond le parcourir.

''_Reprends-toi !_'' se dit-il dans l'espoir de calmer sa peur croissante. ''_Tu vas y arriver !_''

Il se leva et en se tenant au mur, il sortit de la chambre. Il referma la porte et longea le mur. Il sentait les aspérités granuleuses sous ses droits et les pavés sous ses chaussures. Il était dehors. Il continua de longer le mur.

-Alors… Je vais où…

Il continua de longer le mur, en se disant qu'il finirait bien par trouver. En vérité, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Il pesta encore contre Riku d'être parti. ''_Ce mec est pas croyable… Limite surhumain. Il a réussi à se débrouiller comme ça, sans rien voir, et moi, j'arrive même pas à trouver les toilettes. D'ailleurs il est quel heure ? __Et puis..._''

Il s'arrêta immédiatement de penser quand il sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose. Il était tellement perturbé par sa condition qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il allait tomber.

Il sentit un bras fort lui enserrer la taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors ?!

Sora se détendit considérablement en reconnaissant la voix.

-Léon, c'est toi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas te promener tout seul dans ton état. Tu te rends compte que tu as failli tomber dans des escaliers ?

-Hum… Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé…

-Où est passé Riku ?

Sora sentit ses épaules fléchir.

-J'en sais rien, il n'était plus dans la chambre quand je me suis réveillé. C'est pour ça… Je suis sorti tout seul.

-Pourquoi tu es sorti, d'ailleurs ?

-Fallait que j'aille aux toilettes…

-…

-Tu peux m'emmener ?

Léon leva les yeux au ciel et l'y conduisit. Quelques instants plus tard, Sora en sortit en souriant.

-Ah, ça fait du bien ! Merci de m'avoir aidé, Léon. C'était un peu compliqué de viser en ne voyant rien mais…

-… Tu t'es lavé les mains ?

-Bien sûr ! Grogna Sora.

-Amènes-toi, je vais te ramener dans ta chambre.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. En plus tu étais au milieu d'un tour de garde, non ? T'inquiètes pas, je vais me débrouiller !

Il se retourna pour commencer à marcher...

-Bonne nuit !

… Avant de se prendre un mur. Léon soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais…

Il s'approcha de lui et le souleva avant de le caler sur son épaule. Sur le chemin du retour, Sora râlait un peu.

-Tu sais que je peux marcher…

-C'est plus vite comme ça. Alors tais-toi.

-Humpf…

Alors qu'il marchait, Léon vit Riku arriver. L'argenté s'arrêta au milieu de la ruelle, surpris. Dès qu'il reconnut Léon et Sora, il fronça les sourcils. Léon commença à paniquer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type, à la fin ?

-Léon ? Demanda Sora. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Riku tendit la main vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais évidemment, aucun son ne sortit. Léon finit par comprendre et ne tarda pas. Il lui donna Sora que Riku réceptionna dans ses bras.

-Euh… Léon, il se passe quoi ?

-Rentre avec lui, plutôt.

-Hein ?

Sora bougea un peu et attrapa une mèche de cheveux dans ses doigts. Il la toucha un instant avant de comprendre.

-Riku ? C'est toi ?

Riku tourna les talons et repartit vers leur chambre. Léon soupira. C'était quoi leur problème à ces deux-là ? Ils étaient définitivement trop bizarres pour lui. Surtout Riku.

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent revenus dans la chambre, Riku déposa Sora sur le lit.

-Ah, je suis enfin rentré ! Même si je suis juste aller aux toilettes, ça m'a paru tellement long…

Il s'arrêta quand il sentit une main lui attraper la joue.

-Hum ? Ri…

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase quand une bouche se saisit de la sienne. Quand le baiser prit fin, Sora savait qu'il rougissait.

-Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi tu…

Puis, il tendit la main pour trouver Riku et toucha son visage.

-… Tu as les sourcils froncés… Tu es en colère ? Ou peut-être jaloux ?

Riku se colla contre lui. Sora pensait qu'il allait lui faire un câlin mais il désenchanta bien vite quand il sentit une mâchoire lui mordre la joue.

-Hey ! Ça va pas ? Ne me mords pas !

Riku lâcha sa joue et Sora s'écarta un petit peu.

-Bon sang… Léon ne faisait que m'aider parce que tu n'étais pas là, Riku… T'étais parti où, d'ailleurs ?

Il entendit un bruit de frottement. Puis la main de Riku attrapa la sienne et il sentit un poids dans sa main. Il le toucha du bout des doigts.

-C'est quoi ? Un sac ? Y'a quoi dedans ?…

Il toucha le sac, sentant qu'il y avait plusieurs petits objets dedans. À travers le tissu, il en attrapa un et le reconnut presque immédiatement.

-C'est des matériaux de fusion ? T'es allé les chercher ?

Il leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Riku. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce geste, bien au contraire, mais il avait l'impression que c'était différent de d'habitude. Quand il faisait ça, généralement, il était trop occupé à contempler les yeux de Riku, où il se concentrait sur ce qu'il disait pour faire attention à autre chose. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre. Et il fit attention à des détails auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté attention, avant. Les cheveux de Riku qui lui caressaient le dos de la main, par exemple. Où la douceur de sa peau sous sa main. Ou le fait qu'il ressentait chaque muscle bougé dès que Riku faisait un mouvement. C'était différent de d'habitude, mais c'était toujours agréable.

Riku attrapa sa main doucement. Il hocha la tête.

-Idiot, soupira Sora. Tu n'étais pas obligé… C'est parce qu'on a joué les égoïstes à tout vouloir récupérer qu'on a fini comme ça. Ne pas être capable de parler ou de voir est insupportable !

Sora soupira puis reprit :

-Riku… Peut-être que ça allait pour toi quand tu ne pouvais pas voir mais… C'est effrayant, pas vrai ? De ne pas être capable de voir… Il y a juste les ténèbres autour de toi, en permanence… C'est… Tu te sens rapidement seul… Pas vrai ?

Il sentit les muscles autour des yeux de Riku sursauté légèrement. Ça voulait dire qu'il bougeait les yeux. Et Sora connaissait son ami, il devait être entrain de baisser les yeux, plongé dans ses pensées. Mais Riku finit par secouer négativement la tête.

-Tu mens… Moi j'ai peur…

Il se pencha en avant et son visage tomba sur le torse de Riku.

-Je ne vois rien… Et je me sens si seul si tu n'es pas avec moi…

Il trembla légèrement en se retenant de pleurer. Il s'accrocha à Riku et l'argenté ne fit pas un mouvement.

-Je suis désolé de me comporter comme un gamin pourri gâté, mais te toucher me fais me sentir tellement en sécurité…

Il réalisa quelque chose.

-Ah, oui, j'avais oublié, merci pour les matériaux de…

Mais pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, une paire de lèvres l'empêcha de parler. Il sentit Riku lui attraper les joues pour l'embrasser davantage.

-Hmpf… Ri… Riku…

Mais l'argenté ne cessa pas de l'embrasser pour autant. Il se sentit allonger sur le lit et sentit le poids de Riku sur lui. Ses cheveux lui touchaient le visage alors que sa bouche se promenait sur sa joue.

-Riku… Je ne vois rien tu sais…

Riku n'écouta pas davantage et remonta doucement son T-Shirt avant de lui embrasser le torse affectueusement.

-Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? Hey ! Ah… Riku~

L'argenté avait commencé à glisser sa main sur sa verge et la malaxait doucement. Sora se dit que c'était peut-être le moment de se taire.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Cid et Léon les accueillirent avec leur habituel enthousiasme.

-Ta vue est revenue, Sora ? Et toi, Riku, ça va ?

-Ouais… Répondit l'argenté.

-Eh bien, soupira Cid. Notre but est de faire marcher l'antidote en 10 minutes. Ça serait vraiment bien… Tout ce qu'il reste à faire, c'est d'améliorer son efficacité. Mais maintenant, Sora souffre de ''Silence'' et Riku a ''Aveuglement''…

Cid haussa un sourcil.

-Comment vous avez pu échanger vos altérations d'état ?

-Va savoir… fit Riku en croisant les bras d'un air désinvolte, alors que Sora rougissait.

-Mouais… Fit Cid.

Sora, qui avait retrouvé la vue, remarqua parfaitement que Léon devenait blanc derrière Cid. Et le plus âgé continua, sans soucis :

-Jusqu'à ce que les effets soient annulés, l'échange de fluides corporels pourrait avoir ce genre d'effet. Vous avez fait quelque chose ?

Sora devint encore plus rouge alors que Riku se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Va savoir…

Un peu plus tard, dans la chambre, même s'il ne voyait rien, Riku sentit que Sora était mal à l'aise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'agites ?

Il entendit des bruits de bouche singuliers et su que Sora avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Puis deux bras fins encerclèrent sa taille. Riku soupira doucement.

-Tu sais… Par rapport à ce que tu me disais, hier soir. Même si je ne vois rien, ça me va. Parce que là, tout de suite, tu es avec moi. C'est pour ça que je ne me sens ni seul, ni effrayé.

Sora écarquilla les yeux et rougit tout d'un coup, sous la déclaration. Il s'écarta de Riku et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuies ? Demanda Riku.

''_Bon sang_'', se dit Sora en soufflant, ignorant la question de Riku. ''_Ce qu'il peut être gênant,__ce mec,__ des fois..._''


	11. Sweet X Sweet

_Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci._

* * *

**Sweet X Sweet**

* * *

-Dis, Riku, tu connais Valentin, toi ?

Riku, alors âgé de cinq ans, jouait avec son épée en bois sur la plage. Enfin, il ne jouait pas, il s'entraînait. Mais comme ses parents pouvaient débarquer n'importe quand, il disait qu'il jouait.

-Hum ? Ah oui, c'est la Saint-Valentin aujourd'hui.

-Tu le connais ? S'exclama joyeusement Sora.

Ce qui ne l'étonna pas plus que ça, en fait car Riku savait quasiment tout !

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Il se passe quoi de spécial, aujourd'hui ? Il y a un festival ?

-C'est le jour où tu donnes du chocolat.

-Un jour pour du chocolat ?

-Oui, tu le donnes à la personne que tu aimes.

Sora écarquilla les yeux, prit au dépourvu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Riku en le voyant s'agiter dans tous les sens.

-Je savais pas… Marmonna piteusement Sora. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Puis soudain il réalisa qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il fallait.

-Attends, je sais ! J'ai ce qu'il faut !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'ai du chocolat !

Il fouilla dans ses poches. Il y a quelques jours, sa mère et lui avaient été au supermarché et elle lui avait acheté des bonbons au chocolat dans une petite boite.

-Je suis sûr qu'il doit m'en rester… Donne ta main.

Un peu perplexe, Riku tendit la main, habitué aux excentricités de son meilleur ami. Sora secoua la boite au-dessus de sa main et trois petits bouts de chocolat y tombèrent. Vu le bruit que ça avait fait, ça devait être les derniers.

Riku constata son butin avec perplexité mais il garda ses commentaires pour lui. Surtout quand Sora le regarda avec ses yeux pleins de fierté en lui disant de tout garder. Cependant, il lui fit une remarque.

-Tu n'as pas compris. D'habitude, c'est aux filles de donner du chocolat aux garçons.

-Mais tu dois en donner à la personne que tu aimes, non ?

Sora lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Et je t'aime vraiment beaucoup !

Riku sentit ses joues chauffées légèrement. Il serra le poignet, déterminé à les garder un moment.

-Merci.

Sora fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Ça ne va pas fondre, si tu les tiens comme ça ?

-Ah oui… Je te donnerais quelque chose en échange, pour le White Day.

-C'est quoi le White Day ?

* * *

Un mois plus tard, soit le 14 mars, Riku se tenait sur la plage, un sac de gâteau à la main. Il avait été si content de les faire, mais maintenant… Quand il voyait Sora un peu plus loin, il se sentait un peu idiot.

Forcément, Sora le remarqua à ce moment-là et l'appela en courant vers lui.

-Salut Riku ! Tu veux jouer à quoi, aujourd'hui ?

-Oh… Euh…

Sora remarqua le petit sac.

-C'est quoi ?

-Euh… C'est…

-Allez, montres moi ! Fit le brun en se jetant presque sur lui pour essayer de prendre le sac.

-Arrête ou tu vas les casser !

-Allez… Dis moi…

Riku souffla et prit son courage à deux mains. Il lui tendit le sac.

-Tiens.

Sora prit le petit sac dans ses mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je les ai fait pour toi.

-Ah oui ?

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le White Day, tu sais.

-Ah ! Se souvint Sora. C'est le jour où tu reçois quelque chose pour le chocolat que tu as donné.

-… Ouais… Je t'ai fait des gâteaux.

Riku soupira et expliqua, mal à l'aise.

-J'ai demandé à ma mère de m'apprendre à les faire, mais ils ont une forme un peu bizarre. Mais je pense qu'ils sont bons…

Sora le regarda avec des grands yeux émerveillés.

-Tu les as fait ? C'est super cool ! Je peux les manger tout de suite ?

-Bah oui.

Avec précaution, Sora ouvrit le petit sac. Il y avait différentes formes de gâteaux, à l'intérieur. Un en forme de rond, un autre en forme d'étoile, un en forme de chat, un autre encore en forme de cœur. En les regardant, Sora en prit un dont il ne reconnaissait pas bien la forme.

-C'est quoi, ça ? Une pieuvre ?

-C'est un fruit Paopou, en fait…

Sora le goûta et il sourit.

-C'est super bon ! Je les aime vraiment beaucoup. Plus que ceux du magasin.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Riku qui, même s'il ne disait rien, était satisfait.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière.

-En fait… J'en ai d'autres.

-Ah oui ?

Délicatement, Riku sortit un petit sac. Précautionneusement, il l'ouvrit et dévoila deux autres gâteaux en forme de tête de Sora. Et bien sûr, comme c'était des têtes de Sora, il y avait passé plus de temps, et la forme était parfaite.

-J'ai fait des gâteaux-Sora.

-Waw ! C'est trop bien !

Il les donna à Sora qui sembla aux anges.

-Merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que tu m'en referas d'autres ?

-D'accord, mais… Je les ai faits en remerciement pour le chocolat que tu m'as donné. Donc tu devras m'en donner un autre.

-D'accord ! Accepta Sora. J'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine.

* * *

Finalement, l'année d'après marqua l'arrivée de Kairi sur les Îles du Destin et le pauvre petit Riku ne reçut rien.

* * *

14 Mars, des années plus tard.

Sora, allongé sur le canapé dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Riku, les jambes sur celle de l'argenté qui était assit correctement, posa son livre de cours une seconde, histoire de faire une pause. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas étudier… Afin de trouver une distraction, il tomba sur le calendrier et réalisa quelque chose.

-Eh, Riku, c'est le White Day, aujourd'hui...

-Je sais, dit l'argenté sans lever le nez de son livre. C'est pour ça qu'on a été donner un cadeau à Kairi ce matin. Tu as déjà oublié ?

-C'est juste que…

Sora se cacha derrière son livre.

-J'aurais bien voulu en manger d'autres…

-De quoi ?

-Les gâteaux que tu m'as faits quand on était petit, tu te souviens ?

-Si tu veux des gâteaux, il te reste encore ceux qu'on a acheté au supermarché.

-J'en veux des faits-maison, pas des trucs de grande surface !

Riku soupira discrètement.

-Tout d'abord, ils étaient pour le White Day. Et si j'ai quelque chose de ta part, fait-main ou que tu as acheté, ça fera l'affaire. Cela dit, je ne veux pas spécialement quelque chose…

-Tu n'a pas fait de gâteau depuis longtemps…

Riku l'ignora superbement, se sentant encore aigri par rapport à ce qui s'était passé l'année où Kairi était arrivée. Kairi avait offert des douceurs à Sora pour la Saint-Valentin qu'il lui avait rendu le jour du White Day. Mais cette année-là, et beaucoup d'autres après, Riku était passé à la trappe. Alors qu'il avait fait des gâteaux spécialement pour Sora. Et plus de dix ans après, il avait la rancune tenace.

-Gros pingre, souffla Sora en fronçant les sourcils, déçut de ne pas l'avoir fait changer d'avis.

-C'est ça, répondit Riku sans grande conviction.

Sora regarda son petit ami qui semblait absorbé dans son livre. Mais Sora le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps, maintenant pour reconnaître les signes. Riku fronçait légèrement les sourcils et avait la mâchoire contractée. Il n'était pas concentré. Et Sora savait comment en profiter. Eh, Riku n'était pas le seul à savoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Même si je voulais t'en donner, j'ai fini tout le chocolat qu'il y avait.

La mâchoire de Riku trembla, signe qu'il la serrait un peu plus fort. Il devait vraiment être en colère… Mais Sora savait comment lui faire passer ce qui le tracassait.

-Peut-être que j'ai même le goût du chocolat, maintenant ! Dit-il avec un air un peu simplet.

Riku baissa son livre et lui jeta un regard sombre. C'était difficile à dire alors qu'il avait les yeux aussi clairs, mais Sora savait les reconnaître. Il songea qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Sora sourit maladroitement.

-J'imagine que je vais aller devoir en acheter plus tard.

-Pas besoin.

Riku se pencha sur lui.

-À la place, c'est toi que je vais manger.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Sora sentit son livre glisser et Riku l'écarta d'une main avant d'attraper sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir la bouche un peu plus grand et Sora se laissa faire alors qu'il glissait doucement sa main sous son pull. À la fin du baiser, Riku se lécha les lèvres.

-Tu as vraiment le goût de chocolat…

-Tu en as eu assez ?

-Quoi, c'est déjà terminé ? Je pourrais faire ça chaque année…

-Ne rêves pas trop, dit Sora en détournant les yeux.

Il disait ça, mais il savait qu'il se laisserait faire chaque année. Riku le regarda faire en souriant légèrement. Il se leva du canapé.

-Alors, demanda Sora. À propos des gâteaux ? Tu as eu ta dose de chocolat, alors rends la pareil !

-J'ai compris, soupira Riku. Mais pourquoi tu ne les fais pas toi-même ? Je peux te montrer comment faire.

-Mais je veux ceux que _tu_ fais parce qu'ils étaient super bon !

Riku grogna. Il savait qu'il se faisait avoir. Ah, ce n'était pas grave. Ça sera pour toutes les fois où c'est lui qui obtenait ce qu'il voulait. Il pinça le nez de son petit ami.

-T'as vraiment le don de m'exciter, toi…

Sora rougit.

-On peut faire les gâteaux, avant ?

-Et après ? J'aurais le droit de profiter de mon cadeau ?

Sora rougit et haussa les épaules en détournant les yeux.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton cadeau, après tout.

Riku sourit.

-Ok… On va aller faire des courses, parce qu'il manque des ingrédients.

-Yes ! Et pendant qu'on y est, on peut acheter du chocolat ?

-Hein ? T'en a pas eu assez ?

-S'te plaît…

Riku soupira, sachant qu'il céderait, et qu'ils en reprendraient.

Et il avait raison. Un peu plus tard au magasin, ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint le rayon de pâtisserie que le panier de Sora était remplis de chocolat, de bonbons et gâteaux en tous genre. Enfin… Si Sora avait encore un goût de chocolat quand ils seraient au lit, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.


End file.
